It was you all along
by MaggiexxLove
Summary: A.U.: Eren is a teen full of scars and secrets, he lets out his frustrations in through music. Levi has a crush on one of the DJ's from his favorite club. Both are being forced into an arrange marriage. But a chance encounter leads to an unfortunate event where the truth comes out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so I would love if you guys tell me what you think. Please R&R

I do not own Shingeki no kyojin (Attack on titan)...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Eren Jeager never had a say in his life. At first, he thought it was because he was the oldest of the Jeager siblings, but as he grew things took a turn. He wasn't allowed to have friends over, go out with friends, go on dates, or have a girlfriend. But if he did go somewhere, his younger sister Mikasa had to go with him. He didn't mind her going with him since they shared the same circle of friends. But what really made him wonder was the fact that if his friends did go over everyone must stay in the sitting room. He wasn't anything special, far from it. Sure his father rich, but he, his sister, and mother never saw a dime. In fact, they didn't even live with his father and all money that came into the house was his mothers, his sisters, and his.

* * *

><p>He hated his childhood with a passion. His sister and he never had a say in anything. His father, Doctor Grisha Jeager, was an abusive bastard. Sure, they had money to last them a few life times, but they never knew what luxury was. Grisha owned Jeager Medical Corps, Inc., the nation's top-selling medical supply company, and four out of the five hospitals in the city. That greedy bastard kept everything to himself, even the part that wasn't his.<p>

Carla Jeager was a very popular Spanish Pop Singer in the late 80's, 90's, and early 2000's - known then as Carla Valdivia. She was at the top of the charts in America and Latin America; well, up until she met Grisha. Born in a small farming community in Southern Texas and then raised in Harlingen, TX, she wanted to see the world. On her first nationwide tour she met him, Grisha. At first, he was the nicest guy any girl would want in their life, well until they asked if she wanted to do an international tour to Europe. When she told him, he quietly began to question her intentions. He proposed six months into the relationship, and not even four months into the engagement she finds out she was pregnant.

Grisha began to manipulate her into lending him money so he could finish his college career. She being naïve agreed to it. Now she was in her third trimester, but her husband was nowhere to be found. She understood that he was still in school, but he never put interest into the baby. When their boy was born, Grisha didn't want to be in the room with her, he said that it was an intimate moment between mother and child. She believed him.

When Eren turned five years old, Grisha asked him if he wanted to go to a home visit with him. Eren Jeager, who then thought his father was the best person in the world agreed. 'He never lets me go with him to any in home visits'. Upon arrival to a secluded home on the south side of the city, they found a traumatizing imaged. The house wasn't as big as the Jeager 4.5 million dollars home, but was big enough to live comfortably. They saw laying in the door way Mr. Arkerman, Grisha rushed to help. "Eren, look for Mrs. Arkerman and their child!" his father shouted, Eren did as told. He stepped into the home very quietly, in case the aggressor was still there. In the kitchen entrance was Mrs. Arkerman face down in a pool of her own blood. He looked for the child, no one. He began to walk up the stairs to investigate; he saw a trail of blood. He followed it up to a wooded white door. He heard soft sobs, curiosity kicked in; he slowly opened the door and saw the Arkerman child crying inter her knees, a gash across her left arm, and a small pool of blood. "Dad!" shouted Eren frightening the young girl. In what seemed like seconds his father was next to him hugging the girl. After that everything began to blur. He remembered with they adopted the Arkerman child, but that was about it.

When both Eren and Mikasa turned ten, Grisha began to beat Carla for any reason. Eren never thought he would hate his father, but then that day happened.

Carla was now pregnant with their second/third child. Due to years of verbal and physical abuse, it took a toll on her pregnancy. "What did the doctor say?" Asked Grisha as he took his seat at the front of the dinner table. "Everything is fine, he's a very healthy baby" replied Carla. She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, Grisha saw, he slams his hand against the marble table, she flinches. "His heart is a little weak but she says with just a little rest he'll be okay" she said frightened. He just looked at her for what seemed like hours and said nothing. He threw his plate on the floor, food and glass flew everywhere, Clara, Eren, and Mikasa flinched. "Weak?" he laughed, "Rest?" He kept laughing, he stood and began to pace, everyone just stared. He then yanked Carla by her hair off her seat and onto the floor. She yelped, and the kid's eyes widened. "PICK IT UP!" he growled with a fist full of Carla's hair. Eren stood up to help his mother, only to be back handed by that bastard. Carla saw and tried to break from Grisha's hold. After some struggle, she was finally freed herself and crawled over to her son. Before she could reach him, she received a kick to the right of her abdomen, she cried in pain. He kept kicking, she kept crying, Eren and Mikasa froze at the view in front of them. Carla finally stopped crying in pain and laid in a pool of her own blood, Grisha kept kicking. Mikasa broke out of the trans first, she lunged herself at her adoptive father knocking him out of the way. After a few seconds he recovered, he glared at his daughter. He began to remove his belt. Eren then recovered, he saw his father with his belt in hand, and at that moment Eren lunged to cover his sister and mother from his father. He used his fragile body to cover them as Grisha brought his belt against his ten year old back. He received blow after blow, not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of hearing his pain he bit his bottom lip. He began to taste his own blood, his vision began to blur, the last thing he saw where the frightened eyes of his younger sister.

Eren hated that day with every fiber of his being. He hated himself for not being able to protect his family. If he hadn't been born Mikasa would have her parent, Elijah would have been born, and his parents would have had a good marriage. He could never escape that memory, even if he tried; he and his sister had scars that stared back at them every day. Mikasa's were mostly on her right arm, from where she hugged him as he was beaten. But his were all over his back, his arms and legs. He doesn't remember much of what else happened, all he knows is, he awakened in a new home, a smaller home. Grisha must have planned it or something, because his wounds were slowly beginning to heal, and in the living room he found a yellow envelope with new social security cards, birth certificates, and a driver's license with his mother's picture on it. He read them: Carla Valdivia (her maiden name), single mother of Eren and Mika Valdivia. What he found weird was that the document said that he and his sister were both born to Carla and were twins. As time went on, his father would only come to inform them of what he deemed important. During a visit he overheard his father telling someone that his wife and children had gone to Mexico to be with Carla's ill mother.

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Eren, laid on his twin size bed just looking at his ceiling. He didn't feel like getting up, he just knew it was going to be one of those days, those where nothing ever goes right.<p>

_Knock knock knock_.

"I'm up!" he shouted at whoever knocked on his door.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late and Krista texted she had something to ask us." shouted back his sister.

"I'll be out in a bit" he shouted back. He rolled out of bed and stretched until he heard a very satisfying pop from his back. He walked over to the Jack-and-Jill bathroom he shared with his sister. He stood in front of the mirror. His chocolate brown locks going every which way, his teal eyes were puffy, his chest and abdomen looked toned and spotless. Then he saw them, on his right bicep was a diagonal scar, on his left forearm another scar, then another just below. He hated it. All he and his sister would wear were long sleeve shirts that covered up those brutal scars. His friends would ask why he never wore short, short sleeve shirts, or tanks, but he would just say he was allergic to the sun. He couldn't tell them the truth; it was just too painful for him to tell.

As he completed his morning ritual and began to get ready for school, his phone rang.

"Ugh!" he said out loud, his father was calling. He swiped to answer, "Hello?"

"Eren, let your mother and sister know that I am coming over tonight. There is something very important I need to tell you all."

"I'll let them know, bye." he said, and began to remove his phone from his ear.

"Eren, this is in regards to you so you must be present at this meeting." he heard his father say.

"Fine, now bye, I have school" before his father could protest, he hung up. Eren took a seat on his bead and put his head in his hands, "AHHHHHH!" he muffled his scream. "What they hell does Grisha want this time?" he asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Levi Ackerman hated his father with a burning passion. Aside of playing as a puppeteer in his life, he was to blame for his mother premature death. Sure he had almost everything he wanted in life, but he wasn't happy. Levi couldn't dress the way he wanted, he had to be a proper child, hell if he wanted to run around with the other kids he had to be sure he was not seen by his father. He was glad for those few real friends he has.

* * *

><p>Kenny Ackerman was president of Ackerman Industries. A ruthless bastard during business hours, but at home he always tried to act interested in his son's life. What he really wanted was the company. It was a known fact that his grandfather Kenneth Ackerman wanted his first born grandson to take over the company. It wasn't that he didn't trust his children; he just didn't want them to fight over who would take over. Levi being the oldest and only grandchild at the moment was deemed to be owner once he married. Kenny didn't like that, he was the oldest Ackerman child, he deserved it not Levi. Hell, if he took over the company, Levi would have enough money to last him many lifetimes.<p>

Lenora was the heir of the world's top selling jewelry company, Freedom Jewelers. That was the only company Ackerman Ind. was not able to buy out. She was raised in a very humble home, only daughter of Alexander and Elsa Reville. She would take over the business when her father retired but she passed before that could happen. Alexander kept running the company, Levi being his only grandchild would take over. If Levi then wanted to merge the companies, he could.

When he was fourteen years old, he and the family were on their way back home from his aunts wedding. Either his parents were too drunk to care that he was in the car or they assumed he had his earbud in because they began to argue. He hated it when they fought, even worse the reasons they fought. They always through around past relationships, a flirty smile from the waitress, the lingering eyes of some random person, and his personal favorite, his twin siblings his dad had with his ex-lover. He personally didn't care that his brother and sister, Farlan and Isabel, were from someone else. He was just glad he had someone to play with as a child. His mother was driving that day. As he began to doze off when he felt their 2004 Chevy Tahoe jerk. He quickly opened his eyes, and the earbud fell out. "You fucking bastard, are you trying to kill us?" he heard his mother shout. Before he could say anything he saw his father reach over and jerk the steering wheel, she lost control. He's not even sure how many flips they did; all he remembers from that fateful day is praying he survived. He woke up four months later. He looked around frantically, looking for his mother, but she wasn't there. Doctors rushed into his room when his heart monitor began to beep frantically. He never answered their questions. After about twenty minutes his father arrived with his siblings. "Farlan, Isabel, please wait outside I need to speck to your brother alone." said his father. Levi didn't speak. "Son, I don't know how to say this but.." his father tried to imitate a sob, "..you mother, she didn't make it." Levi violently shocks his head no. He brought his hand to his hair and began to pull his own hair. Levi cried like never before. If he had remembered then who caused the accident, he wouldn't have let his father hug him. Levi began to hate his life then.

Isabel, Farlan, and their mother moved in before he was able to return home.. Obviously, Farlan was not going to take over the family company. His grandfather had stated in his Testament that Levi will take over the company once he married. No one else was to run the company but Levi. Kenny was just a temporary solution. Levi and his father began to fight every day, heated arguments and nothing else. Levi overslept by five minutes, argument. Forgot to finish his homework, argument. Arrived home late for any reason, argument. He began to starve himself, he began to cut, he just wanted to die and be with his mother. Isabel and Farlan began to push him off to the side. On his eighteenth birthday, Isabel and Farlan were fifteen, he overheard them talking to some of their friends that they hoped he offed himself so they can take over Ackerman Industries. This was a blow he knew he most likely not survived, he trusted them with his life and yet they didn't love him back. He turned to his friends: Erwin Smith, Perta Ral, and Zoe Hange. They were there at the hospital while he was a coma. They were there when he needed someone support to get over his mother's death. Hell they were always just a phone call away. They all agreed since his siblings were assholes, they would stick together, be their own family. Levi began to isolate himself from his family, Isabel always tried to hang out with him, he always shooshed her away. 'This bitch is not getting information from me anymore, fuck that.' That's when his maternal grandfather retired and signed over the company.

Levi began to change his whole wardrobe. Instead of the usual fancy suite and ties his father would get him, he went and bought skinny jeans, tanks, band t's, and many pairs of combat boots and convers. He loved the look on everyone's face when he stepped into the dining room that first day. Instead of a usual hairstyle, he did an undercut and parted the top through the middle. He added thick jet black eyeliner which darkened his under his eyes more and made his skin look even paler than usual. A slim fit Marilyn Manson t-shirt, ripped up rude blue jean skinnies, combat boots, and to top it off he added black nail polish as well. He smiled internally at their expressions. "Levi, what the hell?" asked his father. "It was time for a change." was all he replied. 'This is going to be fun. Thank you Shit-stain' he smirked evilly to his family as he took his seat opposite to his now unwanted siblings.

* * *

><p>Now at the age of twenty-one, he owns a small recording company, alongside two of his best friends: Erwin Smith and Zoe Hange. Yeah, he still owned Freedom Jeweler's but he needed a change of career. He hired Perta to watch over things while he, Erwin, and Hange started up Recon Productions. He knew shit about music, but that's why they had Hange. All he really had to do was be at meetings and business deals. Levi sat in his office at Recon, he obviously loved it here, even if he didn't show it. It's like it Petra and Hange knew exactly how to set his office. His L-shaped cherry wood desk was placed next to the full length windows, on his white walls were photos of his mother, art pieces everywhere, even a cherry wood coffee table with built in coasters, and black leather couch. Don't tell them but he really loved all the effort they put in it.<p>

It was now the beginning of November and Petra had just shared some lovely news, she was getting married to her high school sweetheart Olou. Levi was please she was getting married, he just didn't like who she was marrying. But like any good friend, he volunteered to help her plan. His task was too look for a DJ and go with her to every dress fitting, she says that she need someone who had an uncensored mouth to help her out. He only had three months to look for one just in case they are booked for March. He got a brilliant idea, the DJ form their favorite club.

Ring Ring

"Thank you for calling Club Titan, My name is Marco, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering what DJ will be at your establishment tonight?" he asked nervously clicking his pen.

"One moment please," said the club employee.

"Yes," replied Levi. About a minute or so passed before the employee came back on the phone.

"Hello, sir?"

"I'm here," he said a little too quickly for his liking.

"Dj's Shifter and Gauge will be here tonight. Is there something we can help you with?"

"I'll be there tonight, I'd like to speck with Shifter." was all he said.

"Yes, sir, I'll let him know."

"Thank you," said Levi, he didn't wait for a reply, he just hung up. He began to daydream about DJ Shifter, and he didn't even know the guy. But like always he was brought out of his daydream by a damn phone call.

Ring Ring

"What?" said Levi into the receiver, when he saw his father's number on his screen.

"Just to inform you that I request your audience at tonight's dinner." said his father.

"No."

"This is about your inheritance." said his father.

"Fine, who's going to be there?"

"Just me and you."

"Okay". He didn't wait for this father to continue. He dreaded to know where this was going.

Levi began to think about what his father would do if he were to come out. Probably crucify him if need be, but hey the testament didn't specify to what gender he needed to marry.

* * *

><p>A.N: This is the first time I actually let someone read one of my fics. Thank you for reading :)<p>

MaggiexxLove


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this is the third chapter in this story. These first chapters are just leading up the marriage and their first meet. After this, everything will flow as it should.**

**Let me know what you guy think**

**-Love- MaggiexxLove :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Eren descended from his room, he loved his home, even if he knew his father would kick them out some day. He stuck his head in the entrance of their small kitchen and was greeted with the sight of his mother and sister having a tickle war. Carla had Mikasa against the counter, tickling her like no tomorrow. Mikasa wasn't able to fight back, she was laughing too hard to even protest. Then something that rarely happens happened. Mikasa snorted, Carla halted her attack and just stared at her daughter like she was a strange creature. Eren broke the silence with his roaring laughter; he walks into the kitchen and approaches them, Caral and Mikasa then joined in his laughter.

"Good morning, ma, como amanesio?" he asked his mother giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She faces his and gives him a warm smile. What he saw broke his heart. She looked much older. "Mom, are you okay? You look a little ill" he told her.

"Buenos dias, mijito, I'm fine, don't worry" she replied and gave him his good morning kiss on the cheek. Her beautiful chocolate locks she wore in a loose ponytail were beginning to gray; her beautiful gold eyes didn't have their usual shine he loved so much. Then he saw her attire, she had on her scrubs. "Are you going to work right now, you look tired," he pointed out.

"She just got in." said his sister.

"Mikasa" hissed Carla.

"What, it's true." she said in her defense.

"Did you do pull double shift again?" asked Eren while he reached to take hold of her hands. Carla didn't answer, "Ama, you shouldn't be working so much" and lightly squeezed her hands.

"I like working there, and it beats being home alone when you both are at work." she replied.

"But we didn't work yesterday" scuffed Mikasa.

"It's not Saturday? Huh, I guess it's time for a vacation." she laughed at herself. "Anyways, I have to call your father back. He called while I was driving." Both her children heard the irritation in her voice, but knew Grisha would not give her the divorce and make their lives a living hell.

"He called me about fifteen minutes ago." said Eren as he scratched the back of his head nervously. The cheerful mood from the tickle war vanished. Both Carla and Mikasa look at him asking him to continue. "He said that he had something important to tell us and that I, forcefully, had to be here." he said as he lined against the kitchen counter between his sister and the refrigerator.

"He better not stay long" growled Mikasa as she turned to put bread in their small silver toaster. "We work tonight, and I don't want him here with mom along." Her hatred for her adoptive father was very clear.

Clara took her seat at the round kitchen table, resting her chin in her hand, "Where do you work tonight?"

"At the club," said Eren as he took the toast Mikasa handed him. "But if you want I can call Marco and see if I could get today off." Eren and Mikasa worked as Dj's, bartenders, and waiters at one of their friends club. Yeah, they were only seventeen but Marco's father didn't mind. 'If it keeps them off the street, I'm okay with it', he told her. Carla was reluctant to let them take the job even if they only worked their Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, because if Grisha found out, well just image that. Plus, she knew Mr. Bodt was always there, so any alcohol consumption was not allowed. She gave her children the benefit of the doubt. And due to that job, they were hired to play at house parties, proms, quinceñeras, wedding, and this year they were working at their prom.

"Or," butted in Mikasa, "Ms. Kirstein is having a having a book reading at her home if you want to go." said Mikasa.

"I'll call her later," replied Carla with a tired smile. "Well, you guys hurry up and eat, it's almost nine. I'm tiered as fracks so Ima go to bed, good night, morning, which ever one you want, I love you both." She said as she kissed both her children good bye and made her way to her bed room.

"Love you, good night." said Mikasa as her and Eren took their seats at the table.

"Love you, sleep well" said Eren with a mouth full of toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you're not a damn animal" said Mikasa with a scrawl on her face. Eren playfully stick his tongue out at her.

After having breakfast, Eren ran upstairs to his room to get his forgotten anatomy book. He stopped in front of his full length mirror to admire his outfit. He had on a black long sleeve undershirt, a white t-shirt that said 'Hecho en Mexico', black skinny jeans, white slip-on Vans, and a black thumb ring. "Can't really do much with hair, huh?" he asked himself and he ran his hair through his messy hair. "Eren, hurry up, we still have to pick up Armin and Jean" he heard his sister shout from down stairs. "Coming!" and he ran out his room.

Eren made sure he lock his front door before living. He turned around to head to his car but bumped into his sister. "What the! Mikasa" he growled, she didn't react. He looked in front of her, rage began to build. "I thought you were coming over tonight, not right now," said Eren in annoyance as he stared at his father.

"Well, your mother didn't answer her phone and I was on this side of town, so I decided to see if something was wrong" his words dripped with false worry.

"She's sleeping and we're late for school, so leave," said Eren as he stepped in from of his sister protectively.

"Would you like a ride?" his voice seemed oddly sincere but they didn't buy it.

"No were good, I have my car." said Eren not removing his eyes from his father to look at his keys.

"What, that?" Grisha chuckles as he pointed at Eren's beat up black 2005 Dodge Charger. "Is it even reliable?"

"Like you care" scoffed Mikasa.

"Oh, but I do," said Grisha, "especially when I profit from cargo it carries" his smiles sent shivers down their spines. Silence took over. "Anyways, don't make any plans for March 28th, we have to make an audience at a friend's daughter's wedding" he said as he walked over to his white 2014 Range Rover Sport.

"What the hell do you mean by "profit by the cargo it carries" questioned Mikasa.

"I'll tell you all when I come over for dinner" was all he said as he stepped into his car.

"I hate him" said Mikasa as she looked at her father drive off.

"You and me both" said Eren as he made his way to his car.

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring<em>

"What is it, Nora? I thought I told you not to bother me?" growled Levi into office phone receiver.

"_I'm sorry Sir, but Ms. Hange is here, she says it's important_" replied his secretary in fear.

"Tell her to go away, everything is always important to her" he said as he looked over the memo sent over from Freedom Jewelers.

"_Ma'am you can't go in there, he hasn't…. Ma'am"_ he heard his secretary cry out just as his office door burst open.

"Dammit, Shit-stein, it's too late for you to ruin my day, so go away before I kill you" he growled as he put his face in his hands and rudder his eyes.

"What?" she questioned sarcastically, "That's my job. Who ruined it already, it's only 8:30?"

"My excuse for a father" he replied, "he wants me over for dinner. Now, WHAT do you WANT?" he inquired angrily.

"Oh, Petra told me to see if you needed any help looking for a DJ," she said as she skipped to one of the two seats in from of his desk.

"I have one in mind; I'm going see him today after work. I set an appointment before my dad called." He replied leaning back into his oversize, black computer chair.

"Who is it?" she questioned as she sat, and pulled the seat closer to him. Unknowingly, her cleavage was in plain view.

"Boob's poppin' out," he points out with an arched brow, she looked down and shrugged, "I called Titan to see what DJ was going to be there."

"It's open right now?" she gave him a confused expression.

"I guess, they answered. Maybe it's shipment day" he shrugged annoyingly. "Jesus, cover those damn thing up, Mt. Mount Everbreast" he said with a raised brow. "Now, if that is all, leave." And he nodded towards the door.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, here," she squealed and handed him a Cd case.

"What the hell is this?" he questioned as he reached for it.

"Not sure, I think it's a demo. I took from Petra's car. She was jammin' to it this morning on our way to Potato Patch" she shrugged again, "The music is good, but I kinda didn't understand what some of their songs were saying, some were in Spanish. I wanted to know what it says, and you might understand it." He gave her a dull look. "Oh come on, Levi, fine. They sound really good. And I think this will be a great way to branch out. Anyways, the English songs are rock, and the Spanish sound like pop."

"Fine, what do you know about them, besides them speaking both English and Spanish" he said like if he had read her mind.

"Well, I think one of them is her cousin, the 'black sheep of the family' if you know what I mean, just like all of us" she puffed out her chest with pride. "Don't tell her I took it, though. I don't think she's noticed" she smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" she chuckled a little as he put the disk in his MacBook. "Have you showed Eyebrows?"

"Not yet, I figured you'd want to listen to it first since you know Spanish" she fell back on the seat she occupied.

"Okay, I'll listen to it in a bit."

"Yay!" she was way too excited as she stood to leave is office. All he could do was chuckle in amusement as she fought with the door.

He didn't want to listen to the disk, hell, he never wanted to go check out when people preformed. But since Petra was his friend he'd give it a shot. He didn't pay attention to the music, all he knew was that their songs rotated from English to Spanish, with blends of Rock and Pop. What he really wanted to know was if this was the conversation his grandfather told him about before he died. But then an angelic voice caught his attention:

"_Ries, lloras, todo al mismo tiempo_

_Y caminas contra el viento_

_(Como eres tu)_

_Y apesar de que poco te entiend."_

"_No cambiaria nada en ti_

_Sin almirar_

_Tus ojos me elumbran como el mar_

_Eres mi libertad_

_(Eres mi libertad)_

_Sueño y vida_

_Y nadie mas_

_Me llena de bella intimidad_

_Quiero vivir en ti_

_Tu mi principio y fin_

_Lluvia de fuego_

_Te amo_

_Como eres "  
>"Asa el fin…."<em>

"His voice is amazing" he said out loud. He has heard many people sing, but no one has ever caught his attention like this guys. He spent most of the day listening to the demo. Saying he liked it was an understatement. Hange must have known he was going to react like this because she never bothered to bring him any demos or videos of people she wanted to sign. Many thoughts went through his head as he contemplated on what he was going to do. Will he look for them and make a deal himself, send Hange, hell, how was he going to tell his friend he has her cousins' demo. "Keep it to yourself, hopefully they perform at the wedding" he told himself. All he had to do now is make it through dinner with his father and talk to that dreamy DJ he wants to hire.

* * *

><p><strong>I might have rambled on in this chapter but hey at least they are both in it, lol. Anyways, thanks to those who Favorited my story, I hope I can keep ya interested. Let me know what ya think.<strong>

**Translations**

**"Como amanesio" - how are you this morning?**

**"Buenos Dias" - Good Morning**

**"Mijito" - My son**

**By the way, the song is stating that they love someone and would never change them, their faults make them who they are. **

**Thanks- MaggiexxLove **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for ready my little fic.

Fact: i am an insomniac, I only sleep like 3 hours, so all the chapters are written anything from 12am to 2am. Please let me know what you thinks of the this chapter. R&R

Besos

-MaggiexxLove

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

After the unpleasant meeting with his father Eren's mood changed drastically. The drive to pick up Armin and Jean was uncomfortably quiet.

"Hey guys how are you this morning?" asked his short, blonde haired friend.

"Hello, Armin, just find and you?" asked Mikasa as she greeted him with a small smile.

"Hi" was all Eren replied. Yup, today is one of those days.

"What's wrong?" asked Armin as he situated himself in the back passenger side; Mikasa just shuck her head 'No'. He understood not to pester on and everything became quiet again. And it stayed like that as they made a short drive pickup Jean.

"Hey, Bitches" said Jean as she took her seat behind Eren, everyone but Eren answered. "Who the hell bit off your dick" she huffed annoyingly, ignoring the looks Armin and Mikasa gave her.

"Shut the fuck up, horse-face, I'm not in the fucking mood" he growled at her as he stared through the rear view mirror.

"Rude much" she mumbled as she adjusted her black jean skirt. The rest of the way to school was in silence.

No one knew the Jeager's past, not even Armin and Jean, and they were their best friends. All they knew was that their father ran out on them when Carla found out she was pregnant. Valdivia isn't a common name in the U.S, and it would be fairly easy to look it up and kind their mother's picture online. Yeah, no one has done that yet, so as far as they knew, they were in the clear. Now the issue at hand, what does Grisha want?

Eren didn't pay attention to any of his lectures, well anything in general. All he could think about were his father's words 'especially when I profit from the cargo'. "What the hell does that mean, anyways?" he asked himself. In all the years they have lived away from him, Grisha never once cared what happened to them. Hell, he beat them into a bloody pulp. Eren knew something was up, whatever his father wanted to tell them involved him, and he's pretty sure that 'precious cargo' his father was talking about earlier was him.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Eren!" shouted a small voice as they made their through the swarm of teenage bodies.<p>

"Krista, Hey?" he greeted back, as she came to a panting halt in front of him. She was a very close friend of his, and come on, her short stature, blonde hair, with her sweet and bubbly personality can brighten up anyone's rough day. Plus, Sasha is right; Krista must have been a Goddess in her past life. She was beautiful, he would date her but, well, literally not his type, they grew up together, and her girlfriend will skin anyone who comes within three feet of her.

"Hey, good thing I got you before you left, I have a question" she said through pants, as she composed herself.

"Sure, what's up?" he question as he fixed one of the straps on his overly heavy backpack.

"My cousin's wedding is coming up and I was wondering if you would like to DJ it, or your band could play, or we can do convers to the songs your mom used to sing to us" she asked with a bright smile. "Sasha already agreed to the covers, and I know if you say yes, Mika will too. Or if I ask her you'll say yes" she gestured with her hands. He did his best to avoid getting hit, but it wouldn't be the first time she smacks him while she talks. "All I need to ask are Jean and Marco. And you know Marco, whatever Jean says, he'll do" they both laughed lightly.

"Yeah, sure," he said 'finally, this day is getting at least a little better'. "When is it?"

"Huh? Dammit," she laughed at herself as she nervously scratched the top of her head and messing up her hair, "I don't remember what day exactly, all I do remember is it's in March" she smiled up at him with her signature puppy eyes.

'Damn you and your puppy eyes, Krista' he thought to himself. "Okay, let me know, because I already have March twenty-eighth booked" he shrugged his shoulder. 'I have that day booked, and I don't even know what to expect' he told himself.

"Yay! You're the best!" she squealed and hugged him. "I have to go, Ymir and I have some shopping to do!" she called out as she turned to look for the nearest exist.

"Dude, It's only 6th period!" he shouted back at her, only to lose sight of her.

"No one knows, shut up" she shouted back as she got lost into the sea of students.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went really uneventful for Levi, surprisingly Hanji hadn't bothered him for the past four hours. He was a little worried about her but knew she was probably busy with some brat they just signed. Erwin was probably working on paper work that was most likely due in a couple of weeks. Petra was either looking for a venue for her wedding, or as her memo said 'looking someone to model the new line of engagement ring for the upcoming year'. And well, he's not very interested in speaking to Isabel or Farlan at the moment.<p>

It was lunch time and he wanted something quick but didn't feel like leaving the office and ruining his day even more.

Group Text:

To: Petra, Shit-brows, Shitty Glasses.

Levi: What's for lunch?

Petra: Can't, sorry, I am meeting up with Oluo's mom for lunch

Shitty Glasses: Game

Shit-brows: Me too

Levi: What do we eat?

Shit-brows: Panda Express

Shitty Glasses: I want Italian

Levi: Panda Express it is, then

Shitty Glasses: Not fair, Shorty

Levi: Life's not fair, Shit-stein

Shit-Brows: Your usual then, I'm ordering

Levi: Yeah, and I feeling a sweet tea

Shit-brows: Got it.

Shitty Glasses: Did you forget about ME :(?

Petra: Hanji, did you take my Cd out the car?

Levi: Yes she did, I have it

Shitty Glasses: I told you not to tell

Levi: Oops, sorry I forgot :(

Shitty Glasses: Your sarcasm is not needed -_-, have a nice day.

Shit-brows: Eww, Hanji, no personal business during business hours. I just saw Moblit leave your office!

Levi: You better not have fucked him in there.

Petra: Did he have a cocky smile?

Shit-brows: Sure did :D

Shitty Glasses: Fuck you all

Petra: We wuv you 3

Levi: I don't

Shit-brows: Lunch at Levi's

That was always the best part of his day, even if he knew one of them would be pissed at him for starting it. But he wouldn't want it any other way; they were the only ones who truly cared about him. Hell, they are the ones who stuck by him 24/7. When he was seventeen he told them he was gay and they didn't shun him, they accepted him, unlike his younger siblings. It's been about four years since he told them and their friendship is actually getting a lot stronger. The only thing that pained him was the fact that they were all moving on in their life: getting married, having kids, and what not, while he was still single and lonely. He really wanted that special someone to hold at night, wake up too, start a family with, but he had to be careful who he trusted with this identity.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went smooth for both of them. They only thing they dreaded was the dinner with their fathers.<p>

_**Flashback **_

_**Year 2000**_

_Grisha arrived at the secluded home of Kenneth Ackerman, that only meant one thing, money. Sure, he married Pop-Star Carla Valdivia and began his own medical supply distributing company, so he had no reason to be here. Right? Well he was wrong. Kenneth's company was known to buy off small companies and he didn't care how he got them. He now had his eyes set on Jaeger Medical Corps. But he knew Grisha wouldn't sale, so he came up with the perfect arrangement._

_Knock Knock_

"_Grisha Jaeger, please come in, come in. How are you?" asked Kenneth_

"_Yes, thank you. I'm fine Mr. Ackerman, I'm just wondering why you asked me here" said Grisha as he stepped into Kenneth's office. To say it was huge was an understatement. The walls were covered in book, it have a decent sized setting area that could fit three, full size couches, a desk, fuck, a stair case?_

"_Please take a seat" said Kenneth as he walked over to his desk. "so, Grisha, getting down to business. I know you will not sale your company or hospitals so I am thinking of a merger, a marriage, what do you say?" he asked as he took his seat, like it was no big deal._

"_What? I don't know my son is still young" replied Grisah as he took his seat._

"_Not now, I mean in the future" said Kenneth as he looked over a stack of documents. "You can agree or I can persuade something and get it through the auction" he said matter-of-factly._

"…_.."_

"_I know you won't sale it to me, so this marriage would really be best for both our families. Plus, I can put that any decisions of this company after the union will have your opinion. What do you say?" Kenneth smiled at him. _

"_Do I have a choice?" inquired Grisha_

"_No, not at all" replied Kenneth, 'easier than I thought'_

"_Okay, fine, when do they meet and when do they marry?" asked Grisha as he nervously fiddled his thumbs._

"_When the youngest one turns eighteen we announce their engagement, my son and you will have to set a date for when they meet."_

_**Flashback ends**_

Now fourteen years later a perfect opportunity presents itself. Perta Ral's wedding. As it turned out Eren was younger than Levi by four years. And her wedding is going to be just two days before Eren's eighteenth birthday. "Grisha, I believe this would be the perfect opportunity for our children to meet. They can be Levi's date." Grisha really enjoyed the fact that once the companies merged he would have a say in any decision making, he was wrong Kenneth assumed that both Kenny and Grisha would try and run the company once they merged and he just didn't trust them. So he did something no one knew about.

"_I, Kenneth Ackerman, leave my company to my oldest grandchild, Levi Ackerman Rivaille. He must marry before taking his place as head of the company." And a bunch of other useless information, at the end of the page was his final wish. "I do not trust my son Kenny Ackerman or Grisha Jaeger to help run the company, once the marriage has occurred and the companies merged both Kenny and Grisha must not be given any information that has to deal with, set foot, or make money off the company. All rights and powers will go to Levi Ackerman Rivaillie and Eren Christopher Jaeger Valdivia." _

Both Kenny and Grisha saw their children as walking dollar signs. Levi had Freedom Jewelers, Recon Records, and well Ackerman Industries. Eren had his music, and Jaeger Medial Corps., the four hospitals his father owned. But when your parent is money hungry, there's only little you can do.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking writing adding another story but with a Fem Eren. Should I?<p>

Let me know please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Levi dreaded making the 30 minute drive to his childhood home. It was just too painful for him, so many memories, both good and bad. Once he arrived at the drive way he stopped, "I hate this place" he told himself. The mansion was gated by an overly exaggerated fence; the doors were black steel with huge A's on both doors. He lowers his window to punch in the gate code: 1225. He was amazed that after Celine, Farlan, and Isabel moved in, his father didn't change the code. He made his the short drive up to the house only to see Petra talking to Isabel. "Really Petra?" he told himself. Both girls saw his car drive up and just stared with smiles on their face. He steps out of his Pearl White 2014 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG.

Isabel squealed, "Big brother, I've missed you" and she threw her arms around his neck. He shrugged her off. She stepped back reluctantly, awkwardness began to form.

"What's going on here?" he asked both of them as he dusted off his black button up long sleeve shirt.

"Hey Levi," Petra gave him a sweet smile, "I came to ask Isabel if she knew of a good place I can get a custom dress made. I want my dress to look different" she said as she posed with both hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I can't help you with that, since I don't wear dresses," he and Petra smiled at each other. "Why don't you go a regular dress shop and ask if they make custom dresses" he said as he lightly scratched his temple.

"Big brother, you are so funny. Of course you don't wear dresses, you're not a girl" laughed Isabel as she tried to hug her brother again. Levi rolled his eyes as he caught her arms before she latched on. Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Oh, by the way," he opens his car do, takes the disk out, and hands it to her, "here, I took it from Hanji earlier."

"Did you like it?" she asked, "Not that she was meant to take it." She said in her defense.

"I didn't listen to you" he replied. After what seemed like hours, Petra and Isabel decided to leave in search for a seamstress. He reluctantly made his way up the Limestone colored steps of the Ackerman Manner.

Once inside he made his way to his bedroom to change out of his work clothes. He was glad that he didn't take everything when he moved out. Everything was just like he left it the last time he was here. His bed was perfectly made, not once crease on this black comforter. 'Esmeralda must have cleaned up while I've been away' he told himself because not one speck of dust was seen. Esmeralda was his mother's Nanny, well before she was hired to be his. She took his mother's death to heart, she was also with him while he was in the hospital, and gave him the love and attention his father and step-mother never gave. She wasn't a maid, but Celine thought she was and always had her cleaning. Levi had offered her to move into his place as a guest, she declined saying "_I'll feel lonely there; here at least I'll get paid_." She was now pushing 75 years and she never once took a well-deserved vacation.

Levi removed his clothe and folder each article, so for when he leaves they'll be ready. He changed into an oversized black Slipknot t-shirt and black rude skinnies his father hated, and put back on his black ankle boots. He made his way to his father's study to see if he was still there, and he was. He knocked and waited for confirmation to enter.

"_Come in" _said a voice from the other end of the door. Levi enters the study and memories of playing in there with his grandfather return. As a child he used to sneak in while his grandfather worked, instead of being yelled at, his grandfather would drop everything and spend hours playing with him. As he got older his grandfather would let him read over miscellaneous documents.

**Flashback**

_Kenneth and a then sixteen year old Levi sat on one of the swayed couches in his study. _

"_You will one day run this company and I want you to be ready when you do. Once you take over, don't let your father keep messing with it because he will ruin us if you do_" _said Kenneth as he crossed his right leg over his left._

"_But why, grandfather, you let him work there, if you don't trust him, why have him run it?" Levi asked curiously._

"_Because, he is money hungry" answered Kenneth as he leaned back on his seat, "your father will try to use you to keep the company. Don't trust him, Celine, or those bastards he has. They will do their best to take over, but can't. Do you know why?" he inquired._

"_They were born out of wed-lock?" he asked._

"_Exactly, and I honestly don't like Celine, haha" chuckled Kenneth, "Levi, I have a request for you"_

"_Yes, grandfather, anything" he replied knowing he'll do whatever is asked of him._

"_Please don't hate me, but I have set an arranged marriage for you."_

"_What!" Levi stood up overly pissed, "Why?"_

"_Please, sit down," said Kenneth as he extended his hand out for his grandson, "Because, whether we like it or not, I am going to die one day and I want you to have everything you deserve. I know that an arranged marriage is too much to ask for but I know how hard it is to find someone that loves you for you." He lent over, uncrossed his legs, and took Levi's hands in his. "I know this is too much to ask of you, especially at your age. I know you want to date, fall in love, but please think of the future." Kenneth took both of Levi's hands in his, "And if you were to date, please, please, try and not get too attached to them. End it in good turns, stay friends, whatever you like, but please, please, don't get to attached" he pleaded his grandson._

"_Okay, grandfather" he reluctantly accepted the arrangement. Everything from this point on was going to take a toll on his soul. He was a gay teenage boy that wanted to find a love like everyone. What he really worried about was if he had to produce an heir, only Kenneth knew the who he was to marry, and he'll take it to the grave. _

**Flashback Ends**

"Hello son, how was your day?" asked Kenny as he stood up from his desk. What Levi saw took him by surprise. Instead of the usual suit and tie his father wore, he had on a plain white t-shirt and jogging pants.

"Just fine, father, what did you need from me?" Levi asked as he walked over to his father desk. "Are you alright?"

"Please have a seat" he gestured to the seat in front of the desk and both sat down. "I'm fine, felt a little ill this morning, that's all." Kenny moved around some documents on his desk till he pulled out a legal size yellow envelope. Before he handed it over to Levi, he looks at it. "Son, I don't know why I never told you this before, but before you grandfather died he, arranged a marriage for you, to the heir of Jaeger Medical Corps., I honestly don't know the gender of the heir," Kenny handed over the envelope, "The reason I'm telling you this now is because they are about to turn eighteen, and they will be your date to Petra's wedding."

"What?" shouted Levi as he stood from his seat and glared at his father. '_Levi, your father will most likely wait to the very last minute to tell you. If he does, I want you to act surprise, mad, whatever emotion you want, just don't let him know you know. I'm sure the Jaeger child will find out the day your father tells you, as well. Be patient with them.' _"Why the hell wait till now to tell me, huh?" he questioned his father.

"I would have thought you would have already been married. I would have loved if you were marrying Petra, but Zoe is from a good family, so she would have been a good choice too" shrugged Kenny. Levi shot daggers to his father, his already dark blue eyes went black. "Son, that was given by your grandfather's lawyer, and he said you would be the only one to understand it." His father stared at him as if he wanted to know what's in the envelope.

"Well, if this is what you called me about, I might as well leave, I don't have a say in the matter," he said as he stood up to leave. He was pretty sure he already knew what the envelope had inside.

"Aren't you staying for dinner?" asked Kenny a little sad.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me about my inheritances. We already had that conversation so it's time for me to leave" replied Levi. He took in his father's appearance once more, he didn't like it. "Is something the matter?" he asked. Kenny gave him a lazy, whole hearted smile.

"Just a little tired, and Celine, Isabel, and Farlan have been giving me a hard time." Levi's eyes widened a bit. His father never told him anything personal. Kenny chuckled, "I was also given a letter from your grandfather, let's just say they didn't like what it said. I can't say 'I don't blame them' because I do." Kenny stood from his seat to walk over to his son, "I overheard Isabel the other day talking to someone saying you needed to hurry up and die. I'm so sorry, if I would have known they would be like that, I never would have let them move in. Is that why you've been so distant?" he asked as he looked at his son, tears were clear in his eyes. Levi stiffened in his seat and looked away. "Why didn't you tell me, huh?"

"Isabel, you believe anything Isabel says, anything her and Farlan would do they'd blame me and you always believe them." He grinned his teeth, "After grandfather died, they did everything in their power so I could leave, they want the company. I'm sure that's what Celine wants too."

"Possibly, Levi, in the letter I was give, it states that the house and company are yours, if you want to move in now, or you want to wait till you get married, it's up to you, I won't blame you. It is known that I'm only a temporary solution, I was never going to be the Head of the Ackerman's. I wasn't too glad about that, but is it your fault? No, it's not, it's no one's fault" said Kenny as he took the seat next to Levi.

"This is unusual behavior for you, normally you'd be acting like a little bitch," Levi lightly laughed as he faced his father.

"I know, but this is what my father wanted, I have to honor his wishes."

"You are something else, you know that" Levi scuffed, "When do I meet the brat?" Levi changed the topic.

"Mr. Jaeger and his family will be present at Petra's wedding. People will most likely ask about the relationship, just say it's you'll have known each other for years, and you've decided to peruse the mutual feelings now that they are eighteen and have returned to America."

"Okay, is that all?" Levi questioned.

"Please stay for dinner, I've really missed you" was the only answer Kenny gave him.

'I better not regret this' Levi told himself. Levi wasn't pleased with the idea of an arranged marriage then, and now it was just months from being announced. 'Four months of freedom.'

The dinner was filled with awkwardness, Kenny asked simple question and received simple answers. But when he did ask about his son's personal life all he got in response was a simple "yes" or "no" answer.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I want Kenny to die, I just haven't decided how to kill him off. Also, I will most likely add superstitions my family believes in, not sure yet.<strong>

**Arranged marriages still happen in these times. Most of my uncles and my aunt's marriages were arranged. My father would of had one but he and my mother decided to run off together, and they are happily married with four kids and a grandson. Like they saying goes "Love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it" and my dad broke free from his families beliefs when he met my crazy mother :) ... ok that way a little personal but what the hay**

**-Besos :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eren's day began to get better after his little talk with Krista. That is until he arrived home at the same time Grisha drove up. He and his sister step out the car and made the short walk to the door as their father followed.

"We're home!" shouted Mikasa as she took off her shoes.

"In the kitchen!" shouted Carla as Eren stormed to his room. He heard everyone shout for him, but he ignored them. His good mood was again ruined by Grisha. He wanted to leave right then and there but didn't want his mother and sister to suffer the repercussions. He stayed locked in his room and waited for when he was called for dinner. During his time waiting he decided to get ready for work. He swapped his t-shirts for a long sleeve royal blue dress shirt, put on a pair of leather black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Right when he was finished he heard his mother call for him. He reluctantly made his was down stairs.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Eren" scoffed Grisha. His son didn't reply and took a seat far away from him.

"So what did you have to tell us?" asked Carla as she and Mikasa set down the dinner plates.

"Ah yes, Eren, you will escort Kenny Ackerman's oldest child to the Governor's daughter's wedding," he stated as he cut a piece of his chile relleno. (Stuffed Peppers)

"What?" asked Eren as he stood from his seat.

"You will escort Kenny's child to a wedding"

"What, why?" questioned Eren, "Why would you do that?" he shouted.

"We'll announce the engagement on your birthday," no one but Grisha moved, "No if's, and's, or but's" he spoke again.

"Why the hell would you do that?" question Carla. Before he could answer, Mikasa spoke.

"That's what you meant by precious cargo, isn't it?" Mikasa looked like she was ready to gut her father.

"I get a say in the business, so yeah" Grisha stated boldly.

"You fucking sick bastard!" shouted Eren and he stormed out the dining room. He didn't hear them call for him to stay. He grabbed his keys out of the key jar by the front door on his way out. He hopped into his car and drove off, no destination in mind.

* * *

><p>He didn't care that it was 35 degrees outside, as he walked around the park by his school. This was his 'safe haven', it was peaceful. At the back of the park there was a small vacant area that had a small lake. He took a seat at one of the two benches there was. "Fuck you Grisha." he chuckled. He sat cross legged on the bench, "Fuck you, fuck this arraged marriage!" he growled. "No, fuck everything you're about!" he shouted. He saw the sun was about to set, and admired it. The sun began to sink and the array of color hit the water, pinks, purples, oranges, yellows all reflected as the water lightly rippled. He didn't pay attention to the person who was approaching.<p>

"Oi, brat, don't you have a jacket or something?" asked a voice to his right. He turned, before him stood a small figure. His heart stopped. They guy couldn't be over 5'6, his dark hair and dark blue eyes went so well with his pale, almost transparent skin. "Oi, brat?" said the voice again.

"I'm not a brat, Shorty," resorted Eren.

"You could have fooled me," the guy rolled his eyes. "What are you doing out here in this weather, shouldn't you be in bed?" sarcasm was implied.

"Say's the grade schooler," huffed Eren.

"You little shit," chuckled the guy as he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"My dad made a decision for me without my consent," shrugged Eren as he looked at his hands. "You?"

"Killing time before an appoint…" he guy stopped midway through his sentence. "You look familiar," he said as he stepped closer.

"Do you go to Chronical Café?" asked Eren.

"No, I only come to his side of town when I go to Titan," he replied.

"I work at Titan also," stated Eren as he lent back in the bench.

"Shifter, right?" asked the guy.

"Outside the club I go by Eren"

"Levi, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Eren as he moved over. "You want to sit?" he asked

"Thanks" replied Levi, "So did you storm out your house?"

"Yeah, but before you judge, you would of done the same if your father considered you as something he could profit from, and not his child," Eren lightly laughed. "Sorry, you must have somewhere to be, besides listening to me."

"Actually, I was going to look for you at the club tonight," he said, "but it could wait for another time," replied Levi as he faces Eren up close for the first time. Eren's heart stopped again. Dark blue and teal eyes lock.

"S-so, you called the club earlier?" asked Eren after his heart started to beat again. He must have been nervous because he doesn't stutter.

"Yeah, I had a question, but that could wait for another time," shrugged Levi.

"You sure?" asked Eren.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," replied Levi as he broke contact.

"Okay, cool," said Eren. They stayed quiet for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity to him. "You seem troubled, as well, you okay?" he asked Levi.

"Yeah, just had dinner at my father's and got told something I already knew," Levi shrugged again.

"Damn," said Eren, "at least you knew before hand, my dad just told me about some guy's daughter he wants me to marry."

"You don't like her?" Levi asked with a raised brow.

"Literally, not my type," stated Eren, with infuses on literally.

"Oh, my father told me the same thing about one of my chick friends, also, not my type," he smirked at Eren. Eren gave him a genuine smile.

They spent the next hour and a half talking about random things. Eren wants to know Levi on a more personal level now. And by the way the conversation is going, he can tell that they are both polar opposites, yet very similar.

"Hey, c-can I um get your n-number?" he asked Levi. "You seem like a cool guy, and the only guy besides my friends that actually took a moment to talk to me," he asked shyly. Levi smirked and asked for his phone. He typed in his number and hit the talk button. 'Animal I have become' from Three Days Grace began to play signaling an incoming call to Levi's phone. When Eren got his phone back he saw that last outgoing call was to Levi Reveille and smiled. Aside from phone numbers, they also exchanged their Snapchat's since Eren prefers to use that instead of texts.

"Hey are you going to the club tonight anyways?" Eren asked shyly.

"Yeah, why?" Levi asked nervously.

"We could hang will I work the bar, after my sister takes over to end the night" he said.

"Yeah, sure," replied Levi, he felt his stomach flutter in anticipation. "Could I bring friends?"

"Yeah, but I'll only be able to give you free drinks," said Eren.

"You don't have too, I can pay for mine,"

"Shut up, it's my way to thank you for listening to me," smiled Eren.

"Fine, Brat," they stayed quiet again. "Well, Ima head on out to get ready for tonight, I'll text you when I get there." Levi stood up, they said their good byes and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>When he got home he saw that his father was already gone. He entered quietly hoping not to encounter his sister just yet.<p>

"Where the hell were you? Do you know how worried I was?" asked his mother as he made her way out of the living room, phone in hand. "Do you know what time it is, huh? It's a quarter till 10."

"Sorry, I needed air," he shrugged.

"Don't do that again, do you understand me?" she questioned as she hugged him.

"Yeah, sorry I made you worry. Did dad say or do anything?" he asked as he tightened his hold on his mother.

"No, didn't say anything, finished his dinner, and left." replied his mother. "Your sister went to look for you." Just as she says that the front door opens and his sister steps in, worry visibly displayed.

After about thirty minutes Eren and Mikasa did a fifteen minute drive to the club. It seemed like everyone was working that night. Berthold and Reiner were bouncers, so they were at the entrance letting people in. Jean and Sasha were just inside the front doors collecting money from people paying to enter. Connie was in the VIP entrance doing the same as the girls while Thomas and Mylius, other employees, parked the cars. Ymir, Marco, Mina, Samuel, Tom, and Daz were behind one of the two bars preparing and serving drinks. Armin, Annie, Krista, and Hanna were out on the floor leaving and receiving orders. While Nac and Franz walked around in case someone began trouble. Eren assumed Marco must of set the system to auto play one of his mixes since he and Mikasa were late.

"You're late," said Marco as he prepared a Margarita as they clocked in.

"Sorry, family problems," he said back, "I lost track of time."

"He got pissed and left the house," said Mikasa as she kissed Annie on the lips before heading out to help her distribute drinks.

"Don't let it happen again," said Marco in a serious tone, "Next time call ahead of time so someone can be behind the table."

"Sure thing boss," said Eren and made his was to his area, hoping Levi would show up. It wasn't till another twenty minute that he receive a message

**TEXT MESSAGE:**

**LEVI REVILLE: Already inside, by the bar. –Levi**

Eren began to feel his stomach flutter, and he replied,

**TEXT MESSAGE:**

**I'll be at the bar in about thirty to forty-five minutes, have fun :P **

Everything went smooth from that point on. Right before shift change he played everyone's favorite mix of his, My Heart Goes Nana-Nightcore version. People cheer, and he couldn't help but smile. When he looked over his equipment he spotted Levi with a group of people he has served before. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Everyone but one of the two girls he was with was taller than him. Then his sister arrived to for shift change.

"Hey, my turn," she said as she typed in her password into her profile.

"Busy?" he asked as handed her his wallet and spare cash.

"Somewhat," she answered as she put on her headphones. "Go before Marco gets mad again" she laughs.

As he made his way to the bar, puts on his name tag hopes to find a spare order book. He finds his things and begins his rounds on the dance floor. The only thing he hated about this job was that there was always some pervert that liked to grab their asses. And just his luck, at the table next to Levi's, were giving Krista a hard time. As he walks up to it he signals Marco, Nac, and Franz, and they made their way to her.

"So, what do you say babe, wanna come home with us?" said one guy

"Yeah, come on, we can show you a good time," said the other.

"For the last time sir, what would you like to drink?" asked a very aggravated Krista.

"You," answered the first guy.

"Not unless you want my girlfriend to skin you alive," she said and turns to walk off but was yanked back before she could leave. "Let go of me," she growled as she pulled her wrist free from her aggressor, "don't ever touch me again" she growled venomously looking at the guy dead in the eye.

"Or what?" said her aggressor as he stood, he was a head and a half taller than her, but she didn't let her defense fall.

"Do we have a problem here?" asked Eren as he neared, literally stopping in front of Levi's table.

"Nothing that concerns you," said the guy. Unaware that Marco, Nac, and Franz were just a few steps away, "you can leave now, busboy."

"They were being disrespectful, and this buffoon but his hands on me," said Krista as she moved to stand by Eren.

"Sir, it is prohibited to put a hand on one of our employees, so you can quietly leave the permission or we can escort you out," said Eren hoping they would not start a fight. His prayers went unanswered. Before he knew it he was punched in the face by the "buffoon". When he regained his balance he saw Krista had jumped on the aggressors back and was punching the back of his head as hard as she could. Three his buddies, who were sitting with him, went to assist with removing Krista from his back when they were cut off by Marco, Nac, and Franz. His other friends who were on the dance floor can to the rescue. Levi and his friends saw the whole thing happen, froze for a few minutes, Petra recovered first. She went to help Eren, and then the rest followed suit.

"That…." said Eren in a low voice, "HURT!" he shouted and charged at his attacker. Krista halted her attack and jumped off his back. Before he could land a punch, Eren was being held back by a two blonde men. One looked unimpressed and had his hair in a ponytail. The other had his hair parted on the left, have super thick eyebrows, and showed no emotion. He tried to fight his way from them but their grip tightened. Krista had a sadistic smile on her face when he turned to face her and he smiled too, Marco caught a glimpse of it and smiled too. It was like everything stopped. Every one's eyes were on them; slowly each of their friends began to appear. Since shift change, all of his friends were now either working the bar or waiting tables. Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Armin, Jean, Annie, Berthold, Reiner, and finally Mikasa, who was already set to kill they guy who attacked her brother. "You will pay for that," he said in a low menacing tone.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I am not pleased by how I ended the chapter, sorry if I disappoint - MaggiexxLove<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone :) So, I have a few more chapters written but now I have writer's block -_- Just so you'll know, in this fic, Eren and Levi's rolls are switched. Normally, Levi is the "bad boy" or a psycho and all that jazz, but I have a few plans for how fucked up Eren and his friends are. Not sure yet. I have many ideas floating around in my fucked up head, but no clue how to use them. **

**Hope you'll like it,**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Levi's friends let go at Eren's tone, he slowly stood up and walked to his attacker. "You will pay for that," he said again and jabbed the guy. He smiled when he heard a very satisfying crack that come from the guys face.

"You Mother Fucker!" shouted one of the guy's friends and they all went to jump Eren. They were outnumbered. Eight of them and twelve from Eren and his crew, but Armin and a pregnant Jean sat out. Within minutes of the fight, the "buffoon" and his eight buddies were beaten and sitting on their asses outside along with their dates. When one of the girls shouted she was going to complain to the manager and owner, Jean laughed and told her that the manager/owner was the one who kick the shit out of her boyfriend.

Back inside, everyone went back to either working or enjoying themselves.

"Sorry about the disturbance folks, what would you all like to order?" asked Eren when he once again went to wait on Levi's table. He did his best to act like he didn't see him.

"Oi, brat, what the hell was that about?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Levi," said Eren with a smile. "Just doing my job."

"You looked so cool, it's like if your eyes changed color, like you went to rage mode, so cool!" squealed the tall red head that was with him.

"You looked so scary," said the short girl that helped him out.

"Don't worry about it, that happens like every other week, it's normal," shrugged Eren. "So, what would you guys like to drink?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, Petra, be glad that Oluo isn't here or he'd of shit himself if he saw you help the guy," said Gunther.

"No fair, Eren, that's my table!" said Krista as she neared him.

"Shouldn't you be with Ymir, she's probably already mapping out how she is going to kidnap and murder me," he playfully joked.

"Historia?" asked Petra when she saw a petit blonde. Everyone looked confused and stared at the two short women.

"P-P-Petra?" she said quietly as she took a step back, "w-what are y-you doing h-h-here?"

"I'm with some friends, what are you doing here?" she sounded worried.

"Why do you care?" hissed Krista, her shy and bubbly attitude gone like earlier, "You never once took an interest in my personal life when we hang out, ever, so why do you want to know?"

"Kris, what's wrong, you know we can't be rude to customer," said Eren in her ear when he turned to face her.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Levi with an arched brow.

"She's my little sister," said Petra.

"She's my cousin," replied Krista.

"The one you told me about?" asked Eren, remembering an earlier conversation. Krista nods yes, and doesn't reply.

"Your sister?" asked Erwin.

"Yeah, she my dad's daughter," said Petra, not really helping the situation. Krista looked at her for a brief moment before turning around and run off.

"Historia," Petra follows her.

"Does anyone else, besides me, need a drink?" asked Eren as he sees the petit women get lost in the sea of bodies. Everyone agreed, and Eren brought each one the drink they wanted. Eren saw that Levi kept checking him out, he couldn't help it, he put extra pep in his step, bring him an extra drink, and even a few winks every now and then. Levi's gaze intensified.

"How do you know the kid?" asked Gunther as Eren walked away from the table. Levi had his eyes lock on Erens' back

"Huh?" Levi broke out of his trance.

"How do you know the kid?" asked Erd, this time.

"That's DJ Shifter," answered Levi with a shrug.

"No way?" chimed Hanji as she shifted on her husband's, Moblit, lap.

"Yeah, that's him, looks a lot hotter up close doesn't he," said Levi as he took a sip of his Buchanan's.

"Hell, yeah, way cuter," she replied, referring to her husban and kissed him.

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: BRAT**

**-About to get off, in like 15 mins. Wanna chill?**

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TO: BRAT**

**-Sure, I don't mine. **

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: BRAT**

**-Cool, I guess I'll be at your table soon.**

**TEXT MESSAGE **

**TO: BRAT**

**-Another round and one for you too. **

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: BRAT**

**-Got it. Be there in a bit.**

For the rest of the night, Eren was over at Levi's table. Everything seemed fine when Petra came back, but Eren was too intrigued with Levi. Everyone laughed and danced with him as if they've known him all his life. And just like his group of misfits, Levi's friends were the same.

"So, Eren, how did you and Levi meet?" asked Erd in a calm tone.

"We meet at a park that is close by," replied Eren as he took a sip of his drink.

"How old are you, by the way?" asked Erwin as he sized Eren up. "Should you even be drinking?"

"I'm 17, almost 18, and need this drink and you…" Eren had that sadistic look in his eyes again, "I think you're starting to get wrinkles," everyone but Erwin laughed.

"Shit, shitbrows, even I haven't thought of that yet. Good job, Eren," laughed Levi as he took a sip of his drink. Erwin kept looking at Eren with an annoyed look.

"Oh, come on, Erwin, you got to give it to the kid. That was a good comeback," laughed Moblit, Erwin didn't answer. After a few seconds everyone went on to do their own thing.

"So, Eren," said Petra, "How do you know my sister?" she asked as she rested her chin on her hand.

"I thought you were cousins," answered Eren.

"No, she's my little sister, from one of his lovers," she said quietly.

"I met her when she first moved to the school I went to. No one talked to her, I thought it was cuz she was new, but they didn't understand her humor like we do," he smiled. "Her and Ymir plan on getting married after she graduates," he said softly, as he imagined his childhood friend moving away. Petra said nothing, she looked sad but then again he never saw anyone visit Krista besides them or her talk of anyone.

"Here, you go guys," said Jean as she set down the next round.

"Where's mine?" asked Eren with a pout.

"Mina said not to give you anymore. She doesn't want your mom to come and kill us all," huffed Jean.

"Bull-shit, Horse-face" growled Eren, "I've only had…" he looked at Levi, who already had his arm around his shoulders, for help.

"A coke for him would be just fine, thank you dear," he smiled to Jean. She just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"What the hell Levi," he slurred his words.

"I don't want you to pass out while we dance," he smiled at Eren, sweetly.

Eren doesn't know if it was those shots he took, the energy flowing around him, or just his raging teen hormones, but the urge to kiss the guy made itself known. Eren did just as he wanted, he faces Levi and Levi stared back. Eren seductively bits his lower lip, he notices Levi looks at them, and before he could regret his decision he places a small kiss on Levi's lips. When he goes to pull away, a hand on the back of his head prevents him. Levi kissed back, it wasn't lust filled like most alcohol induced make out sessions were, no, this one was sweet with a hint of adoration. He relaxed into the kiss, and let his eyes closed. Eren brought his hand up and gently placed in on Levi's cheek, and felt his tongue brush against his lower lip. He granted him access; he loved the taste of mint and alcohol that came from the short man. He snakes his arms around his neck, while Levi's arms snaked around his waist, deepening the kiss. Time slowed for him, he didn't care if people saw him, and he didn't care about the arranged marriage, hell he forgot he was at work. Neither Eren nor Levi pulled away, and Levi's friends didn't disturb them.

Reluctantly, Levi pulled away, Eren rested him forehead on Levi's and both smiled at each other. "What was that, Brat?" he asked. Eren replied by planting two more kisses on his lips. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

"Not at all," Eren smiled innocently, "are you?"

"Not even close,"

"Then let's go dance" and Eren pulled him to the dance floor. They attempted to dance in the crowded area, but to no avail. He saw how Eren's hips swayed as he danced, 'If his dad doesn't acknowledge that he's gay, that man must be blind.' All Levi could do is smile at Eren as he had the time of his life. It seemed like after the kiss he relaxed.

"Hey, let go!" shouted Eren frantically as he someone on pull him, bringing Levi out of his thought. But they were gone before Levi could do anything.

The lights went out, and ominous music began. People began to cheer, he was looking for any of his friends to see if they could help him look for Eren, and then the music changed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't believe I have stated this before, or maybe I just forgot, but in this Fic Carla is from Mexican decent. Which makes Eren half Mexican and half German.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

A spot light came on and on stage stood a thin female with a spectacular body, in a black, long sleeve, skin tight dress that barely covered her ass, and knee his heeled boots.

"They usually only do this on Sunday's," he heard a voice to his right.

"_Un beso me,_

_Dos besos me,_

_Tres besos me dan la idea," _her spotlight goes off.

"_Seis besos y, _

_Dies besos y,_

_Mas besos y ya me alteras" _the spot light shun on the two toned waitress Eren called 'Horse-face'. Her outfit was different now, black leather dress that reached mid-thigh, black heeled ankle boots. Her spotlight goes off, as well.

"_Un beso me,_

_Dos besos me, _

_Tres besos me dan la idea"_ then another spot light turned on and showed a raven-haired female. The girl had on a black, skin tight, long sleeve leather top, black booty shorts, with knee high combat boot, and a red scarf around her neck. It goes off after she is done with her part of the song.

"_Seis besos y,_

_Dies besos y, _

_Mas besos y ya me alteras" _it was now on a short blonde girl, 'Petra's sister?' he asked himself. She had on a black halter (is that how you spell it?) top, a black tutu, and black ankle high heeled boots.

"_Mas besos me,_

_Mas besos me, _

_Mas besos me vuelven loco"_ the light shined on a guy this time. Levi drank in the outfit, brown messy locks, a royal blue love sleeve button up shirt, black leather skinnies, and combat boots. "Eren?" he said in a loud whisper that the person standing next to him faced him. Levi rolled his eyes.

"_Tus besos me,_

_Tus besos me,_

_Tus besos me llenan, _

_Y por," _A taller guy with tan skin and freckles in a black leather jacket, black pants, and combat boots took over. The music beat began and they started to dance and sing. People amongst the crowd began to dance while others sang along to the song.

Levi found his way to the stage and looked up at Eren, he was amazed. This seventeen year old who worked as a DJ, bartender, waiter, and as a performer one of his favorite clubs in town. He had never seen him outside the booth until earlier at the park, and now on stage singing. Levi felt a tingle in his chest. He questioned the feeling, was it admiration, what? Eren looked so happy on stage and full of energy. He grew nervous when he saw Eren wink at him, but then rolled his eyes when he received a glare from the girl with the scarf.

"Thank you," said Petra's sister, "After that whole incident earlier we thought it'd be best to give you a little treat," every one cheered again. "I'm Krista"

"I'm Jean," said the two tone waitress.

"I'm Sasha," said the girl in the skin tight dress.

"I'm Mika," said the girl with the scarf.

"I'm Marco" said the guy in the black jacket.

"I'm hot," Eren smiled, the crowd cheered and everyone else laughed, "I mean, and I'm Eren." His smile made Levi's heart stop.

"Good night!" they all said as they made their way off the stage.

Eren made his way towards Levi and was greeted with a cheers and hugs from all of Levi's friends. He accepted all of it, even the ones Erwin gave him. Even if Spanish Pop wasn't his favorite, he got paid to preform so any extra cash he got was welcomed with open arms. He saw Levi and smiled innocently at him receiving a smirk in return.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," stated Hanji as she took a sip of her water.

"I'm Mexican and my grandparents only speak Spanish so it's a must for my sister and I," he stated as he took a sip out of his water.

"You have a sister?" asked Petra, "how old is she?"

"same as me," he shrugged.

"Twins?" asked Erd with an arched brow. Eren nodded and turned to his left when he heard his name being called. And sure enough his sister was heading his was with Jean, Armin, and Krista on her ass.

"Speak of the Devil," he said sarcastically and she rolled his eyes. "What's up, you looked troubled?" he asked after he looked at her expression.

"Mom called while we were on stage, dice que tú padre esta golpiando la puerta, we gotta go!" she said in loud whisper through her teeth. (she says your father is banging on the door)

"Have you spoken to her?" he asked fear and rage evident in his voice. He takes his phone out his pocket and to dial his mother.

"Mr. Bodt and my dad are already on the way, Marco called them when he was told," said Jean as she pulled her hair in a messy bun.

"Eren, let's go!" growled Mikasa as she turned to leave. Eren dialed his mother, she didn't answer, "Sorry guy, I have to leave, there's a family emergency," he said as he turned to face Levi.

"We'll come with you," said Levi, "Moblit is a cop and Petra studied to be a nurse, we can help if she's injured."

"Fine, let's go," said Eren and they all made their way out the club. He texted his sister to take his car and head home first, he was going to take two of Levi's friends, since they could help.

When they pulled up to his house, they saw two police vehicles and an ambulance already there. Mr. Bodt and Mr. Kirstein were at his front door, while his mother lend against one of the officers crying hysterically. Eren jumped from the car and ran to his mother's side, following his sister. His mother embraced both of them like if it was the last time she'd ever see them.

"Carla do you know who the man was?" asked a female officer, Clara didn't answer. "Carla?" she asked again.

"No, I'm sorry I don't," she sniffed. "I was on the phone when the banging began."

"Mom, please?" asked the male cop.

"Nanaba, Mike, that's enough, can't you see she is hysterical," said Moblit as he and the rest of the group appeared.

"Moblit, what are you doing here? How do you know my brother?" Mike asked his old college friends.

"I'm a friend of Eren's, we were all together when they received the call," he said in a calm tone.

"Mike," Eren faced the male officer asking a non-verbal question. Mike was his mother's youngest brother but she considered herself his mother since their mom was very old and passed away a little after Grisha moved them out their home.

"Ok, I'll make the report, and give you your copy," said the Nanaba. She pulled out an index card looking card and placed it on her. "Name please," she asked, but already knew the answer to her own questions.

"Office Mike kid," and he smiled, "¿Sabes quien fue?" Eren shot him a knowing look. They had agreed the less people knew who they were, the better. "I'm go and tell the medics to leave, I'll be back," he said and walked off.(Do you know who it was)

"Carla Valdivia" replied Eren's mother as she slowly released her children. "You know that already, Nanaba," said officer just smiled at her.

"Mami, esta bien?" asked Mikasa, worry shined through her eyes. (Mom, are you okay)

"Ima kill that bastard when I see him," promised Eren as he took both his mother and sister in a tight embrace.

"Eren, please take her inside so I can check her out," said Petra as she slowly walked up to them, "You know just in case she faints."

"Okay," he said, "Thank you both for coming to help, we really appreciate it," he smiled at his friend's fathers.

"No problem, kiddos. If you guys ever need anything just call us, plus you know how I feel about your mother," said Mr. Bodt with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, if tomorrow ya'll want to drop her off at my place so she won't be alone, it's cool, Mom usually stay up till Marco and Jean get home," said Mr. Kirstein with a gentle smile. It amazed Eren that he let Marco live, let alone move in with them, when Jean got pregnant, but she was his only daughter.

Molbit and Nanaba stayed outside just in case the 'guy' returned, and everyone else walked inside. It was almost 3:30 in the morning but no one wanted to leave.

"Ama, esta segura que fue el?" asked a worried Mikasa. (Are you sure it was him?)

"Si, fue el, estaba enojado," replied Carla as Mike placed a hand on her shoulder and she put her on top of his. (Yeah, it was him, he was pissed)

"Sña, quien fue?" asked Levi, throwing off Eren, Mikasa, Carla, and Mike. (Who was it)

"You know Spanish?" Mike asked his old friend, even though that was already answered.

"I speak English, French, Spanish, and a little Japanese. Porque no les dice quien fue?" asked Levi again. (Why don't you say who it was)

"Por como es el," answered Mike, "and for fear of retaliation we try to avoid any trouble with him as much as possible." ('Cause of the way he is)

"I never pegged you to be fearful?" questioned Levi, "You were always so fearless in school."

"One has to know what battles they can win, and which ones they can't. This is one we can't win, even if we try our hardest and go into it with a clean mind," replied Mike. He knew that they couldn't go up against Grisha, since he has power and friends in high places.

"Yeah, well, this'll piss you off," said Eren, looking at his uncle, "He wants me to married some guys daughter, he considers me profitable cargo." Eren clenched his fists, and his beautiful eyes changed from a blue-green to gold.

"He probably found out we're working," shrugged Mikasa, looking over at Eren.

"I don't think so, he left after you went to look for Eren," said Clara as she looked at her daughter.

"I was with him at the park, I didn't see anyone hanging around him, so he didn't follow us," said Levi.

"Maybe he saw the lip action between you too," said Hanji with a huge grin on her face. Both Eren and Levi stiffened, Carla's and Mike's eyes widen, while Mikasa stood to attack Levi.

"You forcefully kissed my brother?!" she growled, she was about to take a step forward when her mother yanked her down. "But-"

"I kissed him, Mikasa. And I don't think he followed us there, unless he has another car, or had someone on us at all times," shrugged Eren, when he finally relaxed. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Eren's old enough to do things without a babysitter," Levi smirked at Mikasa evilly, "so what if we kissed, were both consenting adults, we can do what we want." When he looked at the brunette female he arched a brow, she looked very familiar. Then it his him, his step-monster had a photo of this woman hanging in their hallway. But instead of being a photo of two friends, it was of a fan and a 'Rock Star'. She looked different now, in the photo her hair was in a high ponytail, what seemed like a black sports bra, low rise cargo pants, and she had a white shirt in hand. She couldn't be any older than 18 in that photo, her smile was breath taking, she looked so full of life, but now she looked tired. "Are you by any chance, The Carla Valdivia?" asked Levi like it was nothing in the world, he didn't know she was married to Grisha. Everyone stiffened.

'Shit, he knows who we are' thought Eren, 'Dad is going to kill me!' "Levi, may I please talk to you in private?" he asked as he stood up. Levi arched a brow and stood to follow Eren upstairs.

Once they entered Eren's bedroom, he saw Levi eye it, "I know it's not much, but we like to keep it simple," he said shyly as he too eyed his room. White walls, a twin size bed with black bedding, black and gray curtains on the only window there, a small desk with books and his laptop on it, a dresser, and at the corner of the room were a DJ Ashba Signature Les Paul and a 1935 Advanced Jumbo Acoustic, everything else was kept at the club. "Please, keep quiet," his voice was soft.

"Keep what?" asked Levi as he broke out of his trance and looked at Eren as they both took a seat on his bed.

"About my mom," Eren looked him in the eyes, pleading him to keep it quiet.

"She is?" his voice didn't go up an octave like he thought, instead stayed at a loud whisper.

"Yeah, please, Levi, keep it quiet, we want to keep it a secret," pleaded Eren as he took Levi's hand in his.

"I won't, and your father?" The question Eren dreaded the most finally surfaced.

"He only comes by when he has something 'important' to tell us, in other words, he comes but only to profit from us," Eren shrugged as he lowered his gaze.

"Gotcha," said Levi, and thank god he didn't pester on. "I didn't know Mike was your brother," he asked as he took the liberty of lying on Eren's bed, not caring if it was clean or not.

"He's my uncle, but we're real close in age, so we're like brothers," replied Eren mimicking Levi. "How do you know Mike?" he asked.

"We met him in college, he used to follow Hanji like a lost puppy, and annoying habit of sniffing people, ugh," stated Levi and he received a laugh from Eren.

"I know what you mean, it is annoying, mom always got after him for that," stated Eren as he placed his hands behind his head. "But he's our own personal dog." Levi rolled his eyes.

They both stayed quite for a while, enjoying the peaceful silence. It wasn't long before they both became victims to sleep. Mike and Nanaba left to finish their patrol, Erwin left with Erd, Petra, and Gunther, and Moblit and Hanji stayed the night, as well, since she had fallen asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what your guys think, k. <strong>

**Besos **


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Holidays Everyone :) **

**Anyways, I didn't like the way the original chapter were going so I rewrote them. This is a gag chapter that I wrote last night while I was drinking. But it goes with what I plan to do with the story. I would never pair Mikasa and Bertolt, but him a drunken mistake that brings light into Eren's and Levi's life. **

**I promise the other chapters will be better. Let me know what ya think **

**Besos**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

A few hours later, Eren was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. He didn't check who it was and just answered.

"Hello," he groggily answered.

"Morning, have fun last night?" mocked his father.

"What do you want at" he removed his phone from his ear, "seven in the morning?" he asked his father. Grisha began to talk but Eren was way too comfortable to pay attention to him and began to dose off. He hadn't noticed he had woken up Levi but he wasn't bothered. Levi just adjusted himself to where now he and Eren were facing each other with an arm draped on the others waist.

* * *

><p>When Levi finally woke, he tried to move but couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes to investigate; he and Eren had their legs intertwined. All of last night's events began to play, Levi wasn't one to believe in 'Love at first sight'. This brat he met last night was something special. When the kid first turned and looked at him with a confused eyes, Levi couldn't deny it, everything vanished from his sight except Eren. Sounds like a cheesy romance movie and he wasn't into clichés, but here he was.<p>

Normally he would shower before he began his day, but that could wait, he needed to see where exactly he was. He gently broke free and got off the bed. Eren adjusted himself to where now he was laying on his stomach. "It's good to know you're a heavy sleeper," stated Levi with a smirk on his face. Not noticing Eren had woken up too.

He walked out of the dark room and looked around, he saw many photos of both siblings as kids, of Mike, and a baby who had dark brown hair with greenish-gray colored eyes, who had Eren's breath taking smile.

"Morning," said a motherly voice, he turned and he saw Carla making her way to him.

"Moring," he replied, "gonna work out?" he asked when he saw her attire, black yoga pants, a black tank, and the straps of her sports bra were visible.

"Just got back," she smiled at him, "restroom is right there and I left you some spare clothes and toiletries on the counter. Need anything let me know, k?" she said as she pointed to a door down the hall. Levi thanked her as she made her way into Eren's room. Sure enough, when he entered the bathroom, the things she told him about on display.

After sometime, he stepped out the only to see Carla enter Eren's room again.

"Eren Christopher Valdivia, this is the third time I come in here, get your ass out of been, NOW!" Levi heard a mumbled response from sleeping teen. "Five more minutes, ni que nada," she mimicked as a splash was heard. (She basically said Five more minutes my ass)

"Fuck!" shouted Eren, "Cold! What the hell was that for?" he asked annoyed, fully awaken now.

"I told you Noah was already here, now move," she told him and closed the door as she stepped out the room. Levi arched a brow. "Breakfast is almost ready, I hope you like pancakes," she smiled and he followed her downstairs.

'Is she Bi-polar?' he asked himself.

When they entered the kitchen, Levi saw that Hanji was examining the baby from photo, and then looking at two people, one was a short blonde female with blue eyes and the other a tall brunette male with greenish-gray eyes, who looked scared Hanji was going to drop the brat. Moblit was trying to get his wife to hand back the kid but to no avail.

"Put that brat down before you drop him," said Levi as he took a seat.

"Morning, shorty," said Hanji as she handed the baby to Carla, "Wanna go with granma?" she cooed.

'Does Eren have a kid?' he mentally asked himself. Just then Eren walks in, fully changed.

"Where's my big boy?" he cooed and the baby began fidgeting in Carla's arms. "Came 'ere," says Eren and takes the kids in his hands. "Morning everyone," he smiles as he puts the kid on his shoulders.

Levi didn't know how to react, this kid had a kid.

Mikasa walks into the kitchen, fresh out the shower and the kid smiles like he just saw God.

"Morning," she says with a smile and extends her arms, "Want to come to momma?" she asks.

"No," says the child, and hugs Eren's head. Everyone laughs and Levi feels relieved that it's not Eren's kid.

"Noah, wanna go with momma?" asked Eren.

"No," say the kid again.

"How old is he?" Levi couldn't stop himself from asking.

"He's going to be one on Christmas day," answers Eren as he hands the baby to his sister.

"Same as Levi," butted in Hanji, with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"What are you doing that day?" Eren found himself asking, hoping Levi would give him a straight answer.

"Nothing, probably go to dinner with a group of friends. My family doesn't celebrate birthdays," that was a complete lie. After Celine moved in they stopped celebrating his, but Isabel and Farlan had a party every year.

"Why don't you come over, bring your friends. You can celebrate with our family. It's just Mike, the kids, and I, and well Bert and his family will be here too, along with all their friends," says Carla. "Noah, do you want to share your party with Levi?" she asked as she bopped the kids nose.

"I can't impose," say Levi the same time the kid answers.

"ei" says the kid with a smile reaching over to him. Levi was shocked kids never liked him and were always scared shitless, but this one was different.

"It's settled, you will have a shared party with Noah," smiled Eren. They had the same smile, and that's that Mikasa was adopted.

"But it's Christmas, won't we impose on your family?" asked Hanji.

"Nope, we celebrate Christmas on the Christmas Eve, not on Christmas day," answers Mikasa handing Eren the kid.

"Okay," answered Levi, he wondered what he just got himself into.

* * *

><p><em>Monday after they met<em>

"Is your mom always so trusting?" Levi asked Eren as they walked around the park they met.

"No, but I guess she liked you that's why," smiled Eren. "Hey when I entered the kitchen you looked constipated?"

"I thought he was yours," shrugged Levi as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, and if he was, would you still want to 'chill' with me?" asked Eren with a light blush. Levi stopped in his tracks and looked at Eren.

"I honestly don't know," Levi looked straight into Eren's eyes, soaking in those wonderful eyes that captivated his soul the other day. "I'm too old for "Baby Mama" drama," he replied, not breaking eye contact.

"We'll, I don't have any kids just yet," whispers Eren before he crushes his lips on Levi's. Any questions he had about Friday's kiss flew out of his head. Eren obviously liked him, and did things on impulse. But this kiss wasn't like said kiss, no, this one was softer and he savored it. When the teen pulled away he had a smile on his face. "Sorry, um, your lips were chapped," he bit his bottom lip.

"Fucking brat," smiled Levi in response. "So, this party?"

"It'll be at my house, alcohol is allowed, we just can't shit-faced," replied Eren with a shrug, "would you wanna go with me?" he stuttered.

"It's at your house, genius," Levi rolled his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Eren asked.

"Yeah," smirked Levi and began to walk again. Eren looked hesitant for some odd reason. Instead of questioning, Levi removed his left hand out his pocket and put it palm up and sure enough Eren took it in his. It was too early for them to form any type of relationship, but this felt right to him. This is exactly what he's been looking for forever.

As their walk progress, Levi learnt a lot about Eren life. His mom was a Pop star, but he already knew that, when she was twenty his father purpose and he was born fifteen months later, his mom retired when he was five, and his dad left when he was ten. He and his friends are outcast at their school, he knows how to play the drums, guitar, bass, and sings, but prefers to be off stage writing and producing.

"Okay, so you're saying your mom stayed in Pop but she prefers Rock and Metal?" asked a confused Levi. On Saturday the only things he noticed was her vine tattoo on her right arm, and that she woke up her son with a bucket of water.

"Yeah, you should hear her scream, it's amazing," Eren smiled as he looked at Levi.

"I've heard your mother's voice and it's amazing, but why didn't she switch to something she liked after she left the group she was in?" asked Levi as he takes a seat on top of one of the picnic tables and Eren on the bench between his legs. Levi began to run his hands through the teens hair.

"My father," say Eren as leans back into Levi's touch.

"Oh," and Levi drops that conversation there. They sit in a peaceful silence as Levi runs his hand in Eren's hair. After a few minutes they began talking again.

"You don't have to go to work?" finally asks Eren after a while.

"Called in," replies Levi and the go back into silence.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

"So why did you ditch work today?" asked Erwin as he took his seat. He had invited Levi out to dinner to go over what he missed at work.

"Eren," was Levi's cool response. Levi looked at his menu, trying not to look at Erwin. Besides Hanji and Petra, Erwin was one of his best friends but Levi couldn't return his feelings.

"How do you even know this 'Eren'?" Erwin said Eren's name with disgust.

"We met at the park," replied Levi in a monotone voice.

"But do you know him? Are you sure he's not trying to get with to launch his career?" asked the blonde not removing his sight from the shorter man.

"He doesn't know who I am. What name do I use? My mother's, and you do not see anything about me in the tabloids, so he doesn't know who I am. I don't even show my face when we have to do something with Recon," growls Levi, looking with narrow eyes at his so called best friend.

"I'm just looking out for you, that's all," sweetly replies Erwin. Levi saw right through it, he knew what was up with him. He was jealous. Levi always knew Erwin had a thing for him, but to save their friendship he ignored it. When he came out, Erwin's advances arrived full force. It annoyed him when Petra did it; just imagine how it is now.

"Look," growled Levi as he set his menu down, "you and I are not dating. I am not a child to be looked after, so stay the fuck out of my life!" Levi stood and began to walk out of the restaurant, Erwin on his heels.

"Levi, you don't know the damn kid, you don't know what kind of illegal things he's into. He looks like a punk! You won't be able to take him anywhere without people judging the both of you. And He's A Kid!" It annoyed Levi the most whenever he would act like a girl, and here it was full force.

"Fuck-off," spat Levi as he entered his car and backed out of the parking space and out the lot. "Fucking way to start the week," Levi annoying stated.

He was never one to show his feelings, but here he was pissed as fucked walking into his apartment building.

When he arrived home, he had no idea why he thought someone would be there, he lived alone. As he paced he replayed what Erwin told him. 'He looks like a punk', but how does he dress, if not 'punk'. The only difference is that Eren had his ears pierced, Levi didn't, he didn't have any piercings just his mother's name over his heart. "So am I a punk, too, Erwin?" he asked no one in particular as he stopped to looked out the window to the city below.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for this chapter, but let me know what ya think. A brief story on and with Noah will be on the next chapter. <strong>


	10. Christmas I

**This chapter was suppose to go up on Wednesday, latest yesterday. Sorry, it's a two part chapter and will contain POV's. **

**Besos**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Christmas Part I _

Eren POV

I woke up around noon, thanks to my nephew. Don't get me wrong, I love the kid too death, but if Mikasa was my blood sister he would be nothing like me. But here I was getting woken up by him banging his sippy cup on my forehead.

"Noah, stop, let me sleep," I whine as I cover my face with one of my arms.

_'Note to self: Never sleep in the living room when Noah's awake'_.

"No," he says as he climbs on me and lays on top of my stomach, drink still in hand. I honestly would have appreciated his he learnt the world 'Yes' instead of 'No', or if he was quiet and shy like his father, Bertolt. Backstory on Noah, he's my sister's and my friend Berthold's son - she was fifteen and he was sixteen. We had snuck out the weekend before my birthday and the week after her Quinceñera, Armin's grandfather had left to visit an old friend. We had a party, we all drank, they hooked up, and boom here's Noah Hoover. When they found out, they sat down both families and broke the news. Mom and Mike were pissed, Mike wanted to kill Bertolt on the spot, but my mom accepted the fact since nothing could be done now. On the other hand, Bertolt's foster parents, the Leonhart's, kicked him out. Mom let him stay, hoping that a relationship would be the end result but you can't force two people to love each other, they stayed friends. When he had enough money he moved into his own place with along with the Leonhart's only daughter, Annie, and their other foster son, Reiner Braun. When we told our dad, he was going to beat her but I protected her and I took every blow like when we were kids. For my mom, sister, and nephew, I will risk my life. My father now merely acknowledges Noah, and he gets a glare from the toddler whenever he comes by. The Leonhart's love him to death; Mrs. Marie Leonhart takes care of him when we're at school and since Mr. Gilbert doesn't work Friday's, Noah stays the night on Thursday till Saturday morning that mom picks him up. Bertolt goes everyday after school, after mom picks him up on her way home, and before he leaves for work. When Mikasa and Annie announced their relationship no one judged them, and Noah was happy he had two mommies.

"Ei," he giggles as he tries to pry my arms from my face.

"He'll be here later, go to sleep," I tell him as I put him between me and the couch. Levi had been coming by all week and helping out my mom, Mikasa, and Bertolt with the party preparations. Apparently, Noah already loves him to death.

"No, Ei quí," he tells me as he struggles to break free. I sit up and look around, and sure enough, Levi is sitting across from us with an amused look on his face.

"Hey," I smile at him only to get smacked by Noah's cup again, "Cabron," I said as I rubbed my head. The kid just laughs along with Levi, those bastards.

"I like him, he's my kind of brat," Levi says as he crosses his left leg over the right. "Nice nap?" he asked me.

"It was until someone woke me up," I glared at Noah who was laughing as he hugged me from behind, and I answered by ruffling his hair. "What's up?"

"My dad invited me to dinner for my birthday but I told him I had a prior engagement, so he said lunch. I was wondering if you'd want to accompany me?" his face never lost its cool expression.

"Um, sure, but I'm in charge of watching Noah until the party," I saw his eyes move to look at Noah, and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Bring him along, I'm sure it's a kid friendly place,"

"You're sure?" I asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah, it's a semi-formal/casual place, go get ready we have to be there by two," he tells me.

* * *

><p>I look at Noah and them at myself, without trying we ended up matching. I had decided on a plain white, short sleeve shirt, a black blazer, some loose fitting dark skinny jeans, my black and white converse. I put Noah in a white, long sleeve button up shirt, a black cardigan, some jeans, his converse, and his bolo tie.<p>

When we made our way down the stairs, I spotted my mom and Levi talking. I'm guessing he heard us because he looked our direction and I saw his mouth drop a little.

"You both look amazing," said my mother with a smile on her face.

"Thanks you," my nephew and I saw in unison, only his sounded like gibberish.

"Ready?" I asked Levi, I guess he was daydreaming because he shook his head a little and I heard a gulp. 'He is so checking me out', I smiled.

"Yeah, let's take your car since mine doesn't have room for a car seat. I'll drive," he tells me, already with my keys in hand.

"Sure," and Noah and I kiss my mom goodbye.

* * *

><p>Levi POV<p>

When I saw Eren descend the stairs, Noah in arms, I was mesmerized. They looked like father and son but instead of the brat having Eren's sun kissed skin - it was pale, but darker than his mothers. They looked like they belonged on the cover of some catalog, walking a runway, or something that threw them into public eye.

How could they make the semi-formal/casual look, look so formal? Are these people Greek Gods or something?

"You both look amazing," Eren's mom's voice broke me out of my train of thought. When he asked me something, I didn't hear him, I just drank in every bit of him. I shook my head to clear it, but I couldn't form words. 'Dammit', I gulped.

"Yeah, let's take your car since mine doesn't have room for a car seat. I'll drive," I forced myself to say, good thing Carla saw my car and handed me Eren's keys, she saved my fuckin' ass.

'_Note to self: Buy a family friendly car'_

I followed Eren to his car and saw how he buckled the brat in like a pro. 'Most defiantly God's' I tell myself. I saw him had the toddler a toy, it was a blue vampire, one eye was a button the other a bat, a stitch mouth with a fang hanging out of it, pointy ears, another stitch across it's chest, a cap, pants, and was shirtless. I arched a brow.

"My mom gave it to him when he was born and he loves it," he tells me as we get settled into our seats.

"I've never seen a plush like that before," I told him as I put the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way.

We were driving uptown when the car all of a sudden fell silent. I looked at Eren and he put his index finger over his mouth and gestured to the toddler occupying the back seat. When I stopped at a red light, I looked back and saw Noah asleep. I smirked and relaxed a little. I rested my arm on the middle console and our hands brushed each other. I felt my pinky twitch at our hands close proximity and did the only thing I wanted to do, took his hand in mine. It felt so natural to me, like if I've done this several time before instead of just Monday.

'_How can this fuckin' brat make feel like this? How the fuck did he make me fall for him so fast?'_

"So, when we get there, don't be overwhelmed," I whispered looking at him through the corner of my eyes. I felt him stiffen a little so I tightened my hold on his hand. "I told my father that I was going to bring two friends," I nodded my head a little, "so I'm guessing he's going to invite my step mom and their kids. Isabel is a little hyper and Farlan is a lot more tolerable than Erwin," I tell him, hoping he doesn't freak out. In all honesty, this twerp's family is a lot more inviting than mine. That's probably one of the reasons I feel attached to them. In the week I have known them; I have received more love from Carla then from Celine and my father. "You've eaten here before, haven't you?" I asked him when we pulled into Olive Garden. (Levi's father can afford a much more expensive place but I just want some Olive Garden-_-)

"Dude, who hasn't," he answers me a little offended, and I accept that.

"Petra, you remember Petra, right?" I told him as I pulled into the only available spot in front of the restaurant.

"Yeah?" his asked as he existed the car and waking up Noah to do the same. Wanting to help I took out the brats dipper bag, and was I happy that it just a regular school backpack and not one of those kid one that have superheroes on them.

When we enter the restaurant we saw Isabel literally bounce her way over to us. She was just a few feet away when she stopped and a little pink began to show on her cheeks. I don't know if it was Eren's doing or Noah's. I arched my brow at her, but then I noticed that the receptions did the same thing. '_Nope, bitches, he's mine'._

"Big brother, Happy Birthday," chimes my sister when she composes herself, "Who's this?," she looks at the two boys behind me. She was red all over.

"I'm Eren, and this is Noah. Say 'Hi' papas," I hear Eren say and saw the brat hide in the crock of Eren's neck.

"You don't have to say 'Hi', just ignore her, I do," I tell Eren, he and Noah look at me like lost puppies. '_Those eyes are going to be the death of me, I fuckin' swear_.' "Where's dad?" I asked her, she was too mesmerized by Eren, again, to even pay attention to me. "I'll look for him myself. So fuckin useless," I mumble, as I pull Eren too look for my father.

"Levi?," whined Eren, I was still holding his hand as we walked.

"I'll explain later," I tell him. When I saw my father, I saw he had also invited Erwin. '_Fucking hell_'

Author's POV

Eren felt Levi tense, so he looked over in the same direction and saw one of the guys that held him back for a brief moment at the club. They made their way to the table, Eren hesitantly took a seat and seats the toddler between him and Levi.

"Levi, you made it, are these the two friend you told me about?" asked Levi's father.

"Yeah, this is Eren and this is Noah," Levi introduces both boys. He spots a waiter and asks for a buster seat for Noah. "Eren, this is my dad, Ken, his wife Celine, you already met Shit-brows and Isabel, that's Farlan," he tells the teen, Eren awkwardly waves and Noah rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"That's a, um, cute toy," says Isabel as she take a seat next to Eren and smiled. Noah glared at her.

"How old is he?" smugly asked Celine as she eyes the two boys.

'_What, not up to your standards, yet?_' thought Levi when he heard her tone.

"He's one," Eren smiles and Isabel gasps. Everyone looks at her, "are you alright?" Eren asks her with an arched brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she stay quiet for a moment. "How long have you been married, if you don't mind me asking?"

Eren checked on his own breath, "He's not my son, he's my nephew, and I'm not married," he replied after he regained his composure. Noah's brows were in a frown, just as his uncle was protective of him, he was of Eren. And he took Isabel's question as a threat for making Eren cough.

"I'm sorry, is that he looks just like you that's why. Please don't be offended," Isabel apologized.

"We get that a lot," Eren nervously smile.

"Is there some one special in your life?" asked Celine, Eren began praying their waiter appeared soon. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

'_Dying to fucking jump his bones already? Are you that desperate? And to top it off, in front of your kids and my dad?'_

"Hello, my name is Bert, this is Sasha, and we'll be your servers this afternoon," said Bertolt standing between Kenny and Celine. He smiled sweetly and Levi noticed his eyes shine when the saw Noah. The remembered he was the same guy that was in the kitchen when he got downstairs on Saturday.

"Daddy! gia!" cheered Noah when he saw his father and Sasha. Bertolt grinned and gestured his son to be quiet. The toddler nodded. Levi couldn't lie to himself, he was envious.

_I really like Noah, when ever I have a kid, I hope they're like him. 'What the fuck, since when do I want kids? Fuck you, fuckin' shitty ass brat, for coming into my life. Especially you Eren, fuck you!' This brat is actually making me think of a future, now. This can't be healthy can it? I mean, I know I'm fuckin' rude to everyone, but he makes me want happiness in my miserable life. He's always with that fucking smile that makes my heart stop, like what the fuck? _

Bertolt took everyone's but Eren and his son's order, but before he left he walked over to his son. "Happy Birthday, Baby," and he hugged his son in a tight embrace and the toddler gladly returned. "Are you having fun with your uncle and his friends?" the kid nodded. "Okay, well I have to get back to work, I'll see you at home, ok?" and he gave his son a kiss on the cheek before setting him down again.

"Ok, daddy," Noah answers.

Erwin never took his eyes off of Eren.

"Sir, you didn't take their order," Isabel states the obvious.

"'Tour of Italy' and 'Cheese Ravioli' both with water, right?" Bertolt asked, and Eren nodded.

_Of course he would know, their fucking family. Okay, now, why the hell am I complaining? _Levi kept all his complaints to himself. He noticed that his family like both Eren and Noah, but Erwin's shit face was ruining his mood.

Celine obviously liked Eren, because she kept hinting thing that he and Isabel had in common. But Eren was either busy feeding his nephew or throwing seductive looks at Levi. The only one that caught them was Erwin, and when he's in bitch mode things end in disaster.

"Is today his birthday?" asked Celine.

"Yes, ma'am, my mom, sister, brother, and Bert's family are getting things ready for his party. Since he's the first grandchild on both sided, they want to make it special," smiled Eren as he cleaned the toddlers face.

"Yea," smiled Noah, will a full mouth. Everyone laughed.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, bad," scolded Eren.

"You fucking talk too much, brat," Levi scolded him. Eren playfully stuck his tongue out at him. Levi couldn't help but blush, all those lustful kisses they've shared these past free days flooded his mind. Erwin's "Bitch Mode" was off the charts. Kenny, Levi's ruthless, fucking father liked Eren, and he couldn't have that. All he knew his son and Eren were just friends.

"How about we get both of them a cake, dad?" asked Farlan, but he continued before his father, "come on, dad," Kenny agreed and waited for either Bertolt or Sasha to come by.

"So, Eren, I remember you telling us you were a twin?" said Erwin while everyone was peacefully eating and conversing. He had calculated how he was going to humiliate the teen. The Ackerman's didn't find it odd that he and Levi weren't taking, that happens at least a hand full of times a year. Oh, but when he saw Eren with Levi, his blood ran cold. To him, Levi as his and only his. He was going to make sure he made Eren look like a violent, money hungry punk in front of Levi.

"So are me and Farlan," smiled Isabel. "I'ts amazing, I've never met another set of fraternal twins," her words fell on deft ears, thanks to Captain America.

"Yeah, why?" he asked annoyingly, not meeting Erwin's gaze, too busy helping his nephew with his drink so he wouldn't lash out.

_'Not today, Eren, keep your shit together, don't ruin this for Levi,_' the teen thought to himself as he held the cup with shaking hand, that Levi did not fail to notice.

"Well you're young, so that must mean your sister was probably either 15 or 16 when she got pregnant," he stated with a voice full of venom. '_You're almost there, Erwin, just a little more and he'll crack for sure._

Eren didn't reply right away, he stopped what he was doing. If looks could kill, the blonde male would be dead. "Did she ask you for financial support?" growled at him. His brows frowned and Isabel clearly saw the outer ring of his irises go gold. "No. Are you her or Bert's father? No. Are you Noah's father? No. Don't talk about my sister." The room felt many degrees colder now, and to top it off, Noah, grabbed a handful of Ravioli and chucked it at Erwin. Everyone at the table stayed quiet, Kenny was annoyed by Erwin's disrespect and felt the boy's needs to defend himself.

"Noah," firmly said Bertolt as he neared with their tab. But neither Eren nor his son answered, "Shit," he said under his breath. "Eren, calm down, what happened," he calmly said as he placed a hand on Eren's shoulder, after he saw the look in their eyes. "Don't have a repeat of Friday".

_'Yes, I do'_, "I do have a say if my Tax Dollars go to feed other people's children," Erwin says with a smirk he tries to hide behind his wine glass. He clearly ignored the fact that he now had tomato sauce on his crisp white button uop shirt.

Now, instead of having Levi pissed at him add the Genital Giant and multiply a protective brother, and what do you have? A wish to end you life for good.

"Plus, your two little friends will get fired if they help you out and I don't think a law suit would look good on ya." This was one of the reason Levi was never romantically attracted to Erwin. If he can't have something, no one can.

"What the hell is your problem, huh? I'm totally fine with you disrespecting me since I don't like you either, but don't fuckin talk about my family. I'll make sure they don't lose their jobs, and for that law suit, shove it up your ass, fuckin' shitty brows" growled Eren, he never like using his surname to get what he wants but this was an acceptation in his book, and once he unfortunately married the Ackerman child, he'll make sure to ruin Erwin's career. Never play with fire. "Levi, I would like to leave before I ruin this nice meal we are having," says Eren as calmly as possible. "Bert, I advise you to only send Sasha so you can cool down, don't tell her. We'll see you at home," and with that Eren stood up said his farewell to everyone, gave Bertolt a brotherly hug, picked up Noah and his stuff, and made his way to the exist, ignoring the fact people were staring. Bertolt took his advice and followed him so he can properly say bye to his son, leaving Levi with everything else.

"Why can't you understand that I do NOT like you the way you like me, huh? Do your eyebrows fog you brain? I don't know how to tell you so you can understand. STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE! And just so you know, both the brats parents don't need your fucking money to feed him," shouted Levi as he stood, picking up whatever Eren left behind, "and just so you know, I like Eren because he's everything you're not!" and with that Levi marched off to find the manager to save Eren's friends jobs.

Isabel stood from her seat splashed her peach tea on Erwin, "That's for ruining my brother's birthday," and she ran off to apologize to her brother. This is not how his birthday should have bee.

* * *

><p><strong>Fucking long ass chapter, I'm sorry. Let me know if I should add P.O.V's to the rest of the chapters. Remember, let me know what ya think. Part II should be on before Monday, hopefully. <strong>

**Besos.**


	11. Christmas II

Chapter 11

_Christmas II_

**Eren P.O.V**

Bertolt and I were outside waiting for Levi. I haven't had a cigarette in a few months, but I need one. I thought it would be a better way to handle all the shit that goes on in my life, instead of cutting, but it wasn't helping.

Who the hell does that guy think he is? Especially on Levi's birthday, ruining everything. I'm not stupid, I can tell that he doesn't like me, but to talk about my sister and Bertolt is going too far.

"I-I can't believe it," I groan as I take a drag, "we can to have a nice lunch before the party."

"Eren, don't let it bother you. From what we saw he really likes you," he said referring to Levi.

"I know, but, I don't know, ugh." I kept pacing until I finished my smoke and Bertolt had to return to work. I took a seat on the bench and waited for Levi.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi P.O.V<strong>

"Mr. Ackerman, was the service not to your liking?" asked the manager when she saw the look on my face.

"Service was fine. You will receive a complaint by the shit-face with shitty eyebrows; ignore him because he threatened to have my boyfriend's friends fired. He's doing it to get at my boyfriend railed up," I told her. '_Wait, did I just refer to Eren as my boyfriend?' _"When he does complain just ignore it, okay?" she nodded and I walked out only to find Isabel and Eren talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Eren, I'm so sorry for what happened in there. We invited Erwin because he's, or was, Levi's best friend," Isabel told him, and she actually meant it. "Can I ask something personal, if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Eren watched over Noah as the boy admired some flowers.

"D-do you and my big brother have a thing going on?" she hesitantly asked as she fidgeted in her seat. Her mother and Levi had caught how she had been eyeing Eren throughout lunch. They didn't notice Levi had stepped out.

"Yeah," smiled Eren and looked over at her for a brief moment before looking back at Noah. "I haven't known him long, but, I don't know how to explain it, but it feels right, you know?" she the corner of his lip turn up and knew he was being serious, and she couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm glad he found you, I saw life in his eyes again. The last time that happened was when he found out his mom-" she was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"Ready?" asked Levi, he wasn't as pissed as earlier and actually had a small smile on his face. "I guess I'll see you whenever I go over again," he tells his sister as he puts his hands in his pant pockets. Eren had seen him do that these past few days - he did that when he felt nervous.

"Yeah, and before you go, a-" Isabel stood up and faced her brother, he arched a brown, "I want to apologized for how I've acted these past few years. A real sister wouldn't do what I've been doing and I am so sorry, Levi." Levi looked at her with an arched brow but she continued. "You were always so kind to us, so loving in your own crude way. I understand if you don't want to believe me, but I'm being honest. And it's not because of what grandpa said, it's because of mom." She didn't wait for Levi to respond and left back inside, both men followed her with their eyes.

"She seems nice," smiled Eren as Levi took a seat next to him. Noah walked over to Levi wanting to be held. Levi grunted. "What, not on the best terms?" he asked as Levi picked up Noah and set him on his lap.

"Can I ask something?" answered Levi, not removing his eyes from the toddler.

"Yeah," replied Eren as he looked at how natural Levi looked with Noah in his arms.

"Did you mean it?" he asked as he faced the teen. Eren saw Levi's dark blue eyes look lighter than usual. He knew exactly what Levi was referring too.

"I know we just met, but there's something about you that I want to keep in my life. I don't know, how to explain it, but you just seem right. I'm not saying it because of you damn car. I've seen what money does to people, that's why I like to keep my life simple. But yes, I did mean what I told your sister, you seem right to me," smiled Eren, hoping Levi understood his babbling.

"Even if I haven't told you a lot about myself?" Levi looked at him in the eyes.

"Yeah," smiled Eren, "I can tell you like to keep your life private and I know you'll tell me one day."

"My last name is Rivaille, and I own Freedom Jewelers and Recon productions," Eren's eye's widened.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," chanted Eren over and over again. "What?" he asked.

"I own Freedom Jeweler's and Recon Productions." Eren's reaction proved to him that he didn't know who he was. "Oi, brat breath," Eren did as told, stood, and began to pace as he rubbed his hands on his face. "You had no idea did you?"

"No, I mean, I knew of Freedom Jewelers, expensive ass place, and Recon Records," Eren paused and looked at Levi, "I was going to apply their after I graduated college. Oh my god, everyone is going to think I like you because of your money," whispered Eren as he took his seat again. "What the fuck! Is that why Captain America was being an ass?!"

"I'm assuming so," said Levi as Noah place a sticky kiss on his cheek. He was a fucking clean freak but he was okay with this kiss, and he gave one back.

"I'm so sorry, Levi, I didn't mean to ruin your birthday," apologized Eren and he hid his face in his hands. He didn't know how to react, sure Levi had an expensive car, job must pay well, but he has two companies that rank in probably more money than Jaeger Med. Corps.! What could he do, he can't spend the rest of time with him and then be 'Sorry, Levi, we can't be together, I'm marrying the Ackerman's daughter.' What the hell is Levi going to think?

"You didn't ruin my birthday, Brat, Shit for brows did," and once again Levi's cold expression was back on display. "Shall we go, we can walk around for a while somewhere?"

"What about his threat to get Bertolt and Sasha fired?"

"I took care of it already," and with that Levi placed Noah on the ground, stood up. Eren also stood and was about to pick up the baby when Levi stopped him. "We can all walk," said Levi as he took on of Noah's hands in his and gestured the teen to take the toddlers other hand.

Not everyone knew Levi was an Ackerman, as he always presented himself as Levi Rivaille. He never gave paparazzi a reason to be on tabloids, until today. They didn't notice they were spotted. Before Eren closed the car door, Levi grabbed him by the nap of his neck and into a kiss, which the teen gladly retuned. They didn't hear the shutter; they didn't hear people call out Levi's name, and sure as hell didn't notice Levi's family and Erwin looking at them.

* * *

><p>They opted on going to Eren's until the party, and when they arrived everything was ready. On the dinner table were three cakes, two round ones and the other that was for about twenty people.<p>

"It's a good thing you didn't take your clothes on Saturday," smiled Eren, Noah was already with Mikasa.

"Why?" asked Levi.

"Smash cakes," Eren pointed at the two round cakes. "It's going to be fun," he smiled and pulled Levi to the back yard, before going back inside.

It wasn't as cold as it should be on Christmas so they decided that the party was going to be held outside. The Leonhart's didn't invite any family and neither did Eren's mom, so it wasn't going to be a regular kid's party. Noah usually sleeps around nine, Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart were gonna leave early for a road trip, Carla had a date with Marco's dad, and Mike was called out to cover for a co-worker. Oh they were going to half fun.

As they waited for everyone to arrive, both Eren and Levi went to Eren's room to learn more about themselves.

"I don't want you to think I like you because of your money," said Eren as he took a seat on his bed, Levi followed.

"I don't," answered Levi. "Based on what your mom's old career was, you must have been a spoiled little shit growing up, huh?" he asked as he shrugged off his coat.

"You'll be surprised," Eren rolled his eyes. "My dad took over finances when they got married, cheated her out of her own money, and then ran off with it when he left," shrugged Eren, trying to avoid looking at Levi.

"What the fuck is up with your father?" scoffed Levi "It's like he's money hungry."

"He is, I just don't get why he would start a family and not even want it," Eren fell back on his bed, not noticing his shirt had risen up. Levi caught a glimpse of it and couldn't remove his eyes.

Eren kept ranting about his father, but all Levi cared about now was touching the teen. All restraint was lost when he saw on of Eren's scars and lightly traced it with his finger. Eren stopped talking and propped himself on his elbow, but Levi never removed his hand. Eren bit his lip and released a quiet moan as Levi's hands began to roam his toned stomach. Levi looked up at the sight before him and attacked the teen's lips.

'Fuck the party down stairs.'

They didn't share those sweet kisses from the previous days, nope. Levi tilted his head a little, ran his tongue against Eren's bottom lip, receiving instant access. Once Eren's lips were slightly parted, Levi darted in to taste the teen. Eren fell back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, running his hands through Levi's hair. Levi took that as a sign to continue and made his way down to the teen's neck leaving butterfly kisses as he went.

Eren flipped them over in one swift moment. Now staddling Levi, he removed his blazer, not remembering his scars. They began kissing again as he worked on the buttons of Levi's dark blue dress shirt. Levi sat up for it to slip off is shoulders; once it was off he did the same to Eren's. They parted slightly too look at each other. Eren grinds his hips against Levi and received a stiff moan, he smiles and does it again.

"Fuckin' brat," growls Levi and attacks Eren's neck again, slowly biting then kissing the wounds. Levi begins to run his hands inside Eren's shirt. He felt every muscle and scar this boy had on his back and abdominal area. He decides to pull Eren's shirt off and Eren obeys.

**Eren POV**

I know we're moving too fast, but it feels so good, his warm breath against my skin aroused me even more. I seem to forget everything when his lips touch my body. I just wanted this him, and only him.

**Levi POV**

I don't know why but the scars and tattoos on his body make him even more beautiful to me. They make me want to know every story behind them. I want to piss each and every one so he could know I love him the way his is. Did I just say I love him?

**Normal POV**

After Eren's shirt was off Levi lent back a little taking the sight before him. He looked from the teen's soul captivating eyes to the bit he left on his exposed collarbone and neck to his broad shoulder which also had scars. His arms, his wrists, his tones stomach, "Beautiful," he whispered and attacked the teen's nipple, sucking, biting, licking, as he milked every moan the boy had in him.

"ha," gasps Eren as Levi lightly bits him and begins undoing the boys pants. Levi flips them over, still settled between Eren's legs, and aggressively captures his lips. Wanting to test the water, Levi rolls his hips, "Hmmm," comes Eren's muffled moan. The teen works on taking the older mans' jeans, but moans again as rolls his hips again and Eren stops what he's doing, resting his hand on the hem of Levi's boxers.

"Lay down," Eren say as he breaks the kiss and runs his lips against Levi's. Levi arches a brow but does as he is told.

Eren begins to nip along Levi's chest and abs. He yanks his partner's pants of and smirks when he sees how aroused Levi is now. He slowly palms Levi's crotch, loving the sight of Levi biting his swollen lips.

"Fuck," moans Levi. And Eren takes that as the cue he was waiting for. He removes the unwanted material, exposing Levi. He lightly blows and it sends a shiver down Levi's spin. Eren lightly wrapped his hand on Levi and gave a few pumps, before giving a lick to the tip of his penis. He slowly began to take Levi in, giving a few swirls with his tongue. "Fuck, Eren," he moan as the teen begins to bob his head. "Ha," and Eren lets him go before he finishes. "Fuck it," growls Levi and flips them over. Since this was not what he had planned for today he had to improvise. "Suck," and places three fingers in front of the teen and he works off his pant with the other.

Eren did as told, when Levi felt them wet enough the removed them. They captured each other's lips once more, and before the teen new it, Levi slowly inserted a finger. He broke the kiss and his brows frowned a little due to the new sensation he was felling.

"Umm," he bit his lip as his lover began to slowly thrust. Levi stole another kiss as he inserted another, "-ah" Eren once again broke the kiss.

"Want me to stop?" Levi whispered into his ear as he lightly nibbled his ear.

"N-no," gasped and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, "Do it now," he shivered as Levi's fingers brushed against his sweet spot.

Levi removed fingers, aligned himself, and slowly entered. Eren arched his back giving Levi better leverage. Once he was fully seated he leant over to kiss Eren as he waited to signal to continue. Eren rolled his hips signaling Levi he was ready without breaking the kiss. Levi pulled out half way before going back in. Eren loved it and moan into his mouth. Levi began with a slow thrust only leaving the head in before slamming back in. Soft pant left the teens gaped mouth as Levi's thrust became animalistic.

"Fuck, Levi" came Eren's chanted moans as the sound of skin slapping each other filled the room. Levi shifted a little resting both of the teen's legs on his shoulders.

"Shit, ah," began Eren as Levi began to his sweet spot again. "Harder," moaned Eren and Levi did as told. Repeatedly hitting the same spot over and over until Eren became and screaming mess.

Levi reached down and took Eren's member and began pumping at the same rate as his thrust.

"Le-fuck-Levi," and with a few more thrust Eren release clenching down on Levi, who followed with weaker thrusts. Sweat coating their bodies. Pulled out and laid next to Eren. **(I suck at writing this, ugh -_-!)**

* * *

><p>Once he was cleaned, Eren did his best to walk normally as he went to get Levi's clothes from the laundry room, not caring he only had on a black tank and basketball shorts. What he didn't want to do is walk through the kitchen, where most likely their guest will be. Sure enough, everyone but the Leonhart's were there. The groaned when he saw Hanji's shit eating grin.<p>

"Don't be such a bitch, I'm sure that wall is as sore as your ass," mocked Reiner as he slapped Eren's back. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"Fuck you," spat Eren and left the room. When he came back out he saw that Mikasa was sitting a Bertolt's lap and Annie alone. He ignored it and limped his was to his room.

"I guess we over did it," rhetorically asked Eren when he saw scratch marks on Levi's back.

"You're walking, so were good," smirked Levi and he faced Eren now. Eren handed him his clothes and Levi dropped his towel and changed in front of him. No need to hide now since it won't be the last time this happens. "Can I ask something?"

"Yeah, sure," answered Eren as he walked over to his bed to remove the sheets.

"How did you get the scars?" quietly asked Levi.

"My dad," softly said Eren, not making eye contact. Levi came up behind him as wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I don't know what you dad did, but I'm glad you're still here, with me," said Levi and kissed one of the exposed scars. "Don't hide them. I want people to know how strong you are," whispered Levi as he kissed his marks on Eren's neck.

"I'm not strong, I couldn't save my baby brother," whispered Eren as he hung his head in shame. He never spoke of Elijah, it was too painful.

"Is that why you have that," and Levi pointed to Eren's wrist.

"Yeah, my way of keeping him around," sniffed Eren.

"Me too, but with my mom," whispered Levi. He released Eren, "Let's go, we can't be late for my party," and he smacked his boyfriends ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty chapter, sue me.<strong>

**Sorry, that was rude, :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Years everyone. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. **

**I want to apologize the all the errors the previous chapter had. I didn't proof read it before posting. Anyways, here's a short chapter, with the character letting everyone know what they are grateful for.**

**Besos**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_Christmas III_

The party was going good, everyone they invited showed up, minus Erwin. The air was a little tense since Eren saw his sister sitting on her baby daddy's lap. But other than that everything was going good. Petra brought her fiancée and introduced him to Krista. It turned out that Ymir knew who she was and didn't care that her parents had shun her out for being a 'Bastard Child'. Erd and Gunther didn't take dates; they prefer the single life, less restrictions. Hanji turned out to be baby crazy while Moblit was scared shitless and knows shit about babies. Jean and Marco were showing off ultrasounds of their baby. Mikasa broke up with Annie on Saturday when she finally got confirmation of Annie's infidelity. She and Bertolt agreed to give it a try one more time. Armin and Reiner were listening to a drunken Annie rant about her life. Noah was asleep. Eren and Levi were getting explaining to Mikasa, Bertolt, Connie, and Sasha how Erwin had threaten to have them fired and how Levi talked to their boss and explained the situation.

"So you met the family?" smile Hanji with a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah," shrugged Eren, "his sister kept flirting with me. It was awkward," shivered Eren.

"And then Shitty-brows ruined the dinner. Best part Noah chucked his food at him," said Levi as his lip twitched into a smirk.

"And you let him?" growled Mikasa looking at both her brother and his boyfriend.

"I didn't see him throw it, I was way too pissed to notice," said Eren in his defense.

"He was talking about you," said Bertolt as he wrapped his arm around Mikasa's waist.

"So, he threatened to get Sash and Bert fired, just because you went to lunch with Levi?" asked a confused Connie.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Eren.

"That's fucked up," said Sasha on the verge of tears, "when I went to check on the table I saw that girl throw her drink at his."

"That's Isabel, my sister," answered Levi, "let's talk about something else."

"Let's get this party!" shouted Hanji throwing her fist into the air.

"The baby's asleep," said Moblit as he covered her mouth.

"He's a heavy sleeper, he won't notice," smiled Mikasa.

The rest of the night everyone had their fun. Carla arrived home while they were having a food fight that Connie and Sasha started. Made all of them stay the night, not wanting to risk them having an accident on their way home.

* * *

><p>New Years<p>

"How can I help you?"

"I have a $300.00 budget for fireworks, what can I get?" Eren answered the sales associate at the firework stand by his house. The associates showed him a variety of fireworks.

"So you need any for kids?" she asked him as she leant over the counter, exposing her chest.

"Yeah, something for a toddler," said a harsh voice from behind. The girl looked past Eren to the man.

"Can you give me one moment while I finish with his sale?" she rolled her eyes.

"We're with him," said a female voice.

"Hey guys," smiled Eren. Both Levi and Hanji went to stand next to him.

"Okay, so you said you have a $300.00 budget, correct," the girl asked seductively.

"Yeah," answered Eren oblivious of the girl.

"What are you getting Noah?" asked Hanji, as she leant over the counter to get a better look at the fireworks.

"Not sure, something kid friendly, I guess," shrugged Eren.

"You guess, brat?" said Levi. "We'll take some Sparklers, Roman Candles, Lady Bugs," Levi told the girl and also pointed out other that seemed to be interesting.

"Okay this goes over your budget," she smirks evilly at Levi.

"By how much?" gulps Eren.

"Total is $543.00" she says. Levi hands his debit card.

"You don't have to pay for them," whines Eren and hand Levi his money.

"It's on me," says Levi and gives Eren a peck on the lips, "Hello, by the way," he gives another.

"Hello," smiles Eren and pecks Levi's lips. The girl sees and Levi can't help but smirk at her reaction.

All of Eren's friends were at his house again for New Year's. Levi was amazed at the small arsenal they had in the back of Bertolt's pickup.

"That's over $2000.00 that will go up into the sky and explode in a matter of seconds," dead panned Levi as he sat on the hood of his car.

"Wanna do one?" asked Connie handing him a lighter.

"I'm good," answered Levi. Growing up his family never popped fireworks, they were usually at some party.

"Five Minutes," called out Carla as she pulled out a patio chair to the front lawn.

"So, how we doin' this?" asked Marco.

"There's twelve of us, so we line up and at the same time light the fuse, enjoy the show," smile Eren.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Levi, a little worried about Eren.

"We did it last year. It'll be fine," Eren reassured him. "Line 'em up!" shouted Eren and everyone did as told. Levi was amazed at how they had a system to do this.

"Ready!" the all shouted and lighted the fuses at the same time. Everyone hurried to their loved one and counted down. "5..4..3..2..1..HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Levi and Eren shared a sweet kiss. Every else did the same before exchanging hugs. Carla called a group hug.

"I will start off by saying I am grateful to be here another year. To have my beautiful children and grandson in my life," she said referring to everyone present at her home.

"I'm grateful to have such loving family and friends. To have Bertolt and Noah in my life," said Mikasa as she held Noah and her and Bertolt shared a family hug.

"I'm grateful that I met all of you before the year ended. Even though you guys are a little young, you are very awesome," smiled Hanji.

"I'm grateful to have a very loving family, for _Mi Chinita_ and the gift she gave me," said Bertolt as he put an arm around Mikasa.

"I'm grateful that I still have all of you in my life, that I have a child on the way, and for Jean," smiled Marco.

"I'm grateful for Marco, all my friends, and for my baby," smile Jean as she whipped tears away.

"I'm grateful that I have such wonderful friends who didn't judge me when I told them who I was, and for my engagement with Ymir," smile Krista.

"I'm grateful for everyone here, I'm grateful to have my goddess by my side," said Ymir.

"I have done things this year that I regret, but I'm thankful you'll are still in my life," smiled Annie.

"I'm thankful that I have a mother figure in my life like Ms. Carla, and how she helped me think of my future. I'm thankful to have all of you in my life," smiled Reiner.

"I'm grateful that I have every one of you in my life," smiled Eren, "and I'm grateful that, that day in the park I met Levi. Someone I want to keep in my life."

"I'm grateful to have such a great family, and that everyone is present tonight, and for my early acceptance to Rose University," sheepishly smiled Armin, every one cheered. "Your turn, Levi."

"Well," he huffed, "I'm thankful that I met you little shits, and I'm grateful that Eren and I met that day in the park," he smirked and took Eren's hand in his.

"I'm thank for everyone here, for Mom showing me the love and support that my own parent's don't give me, and for," Connie pulls out a ring box from his pocket and kneels down in front of Sasha.

"Oh my god," she whispers and covers her mouth.

"I'm grateful to have such a beautiful woman in my life. Sasha Braus, will you do the honor of being my wife," asked Connie.

"Yes," she cried and hugged him. Everyone cheered as the newly engaged couple share a kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S," everyone shouts again and does a group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would be cute for Connie to propose to Sasha on New Year's. <strong>


End file.
